Anti-Nicktoons Unite!
by SOLmaster
Summary: NU Story. After taking a dip in the Anti-Fairy World hot tub, the Nicktoons begin to act strangely the next morning. Tak must now lead a new group of Nicktoons to try and find a way to bring the real Nicktoons back to their normal selves before they cause destruction to their worlds. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1: Jet and Bubbles

_Here I have a new Nicktoons Unite story, "Anti-Nicktoons Unite!", sounds like an exciting title, right? Well, after what seems like a long time, I managed to write this fun little story. Here's what to expect…_

 _ **Plot:**_ _After rescuing Poof from Anti-Fairy World, the Nicktoons decide to take a dip in the warm, relaxing, hot tub. But the next morning, the Nicktoons begin to act strangely, with Timmy acting selfish and abusive with his fairies, Jimmy trying to take over Retroville, and SpongeBob forcing everyone in Bikini Bottom to fill up on krabby patties. Tak must now lead a new team of Nicktoons to find the cause and solution to the heroes' strange new behavior._

 _If you think that's interesting, I hope you enjoy the story…_

 **Anti-Nicktoons Unite!**

Chapter 1: Jet and Bubbles

One afternoon in Fairy World, it was a beautiful sparkly day as it always was, but that's not where the Nicktoons are today. In the dark part of Fairy World which is home to the anti-fairies, the Nicktoons were hopping from one dark cloud to the other, rushing to get to the town of Anti-Fairy World. Timmy was leading the group, looking frantic about something.

His fairy godparent, Wanda, caught up with him and scolded, "We leave you with Poof for five minutes and you end up losing him?"

"Hey, it's not my fault he was gone after I went to play video games." Timmy snapped back.

Jimmy stopped cloud hopping and reminded, "Wait a minute…you told us that Anti-Cosmo was trying to take over Dimmsdale again."

Timmy looked a bit sheepish and responded, "Well…Poof could've been taken by Anti-Cosmo…or even Foop."

Tak looked annoyed and asked, "So you brought us out here to fix another one of your messes?"

"…Yes." An ashamed Timmy answered, "But…helping others and saving the day is what we do, right?"

"Right." Danny remarked as he flew in front of Timmy, "So if Poof might be in trouble, you could have told us."

"Really?" Timmy asked with a smile.

"Of course." SpongeBob added cheerfully. "Like you said, helping others and saving the day is what we do."

After Timmy gave a warm smile for his friends' understanding, Tak then mentioned, "Well, now that we got our morals straightened out, why don't we go find Poof."

"But are you sure he's even here?" Wanda asked.

Timmy took a sheet of paper out of his pocket. "Well, I did find this note that reads, 'Come to Anti-Fairy World for some fun- Foop'."

"Whoever wrote that must have Poof, but who?" Cosmo asked.

"That settles it then." Jimmy stated, "Now that we know what our _real_ mission is, let's go complete it. Nicktoons Unite!"

Now filled with excitement, they hop the rest of the dark clouds to Anti-Fairy World to save Poof. As they run through the dark town, they suddenly hear the sound of familiar evil laughter. They follow it and brush past some black wilted bushes to find a large bubbling pool.

They look up to see both Poof and Foop on top of a high dive. Foop closes in on Poof with a sinister smile and states, "Prepare to face your watery doom!" Then he immediately shoved Poof off the diving board and the baby began to plummet toward the water.

"POOF!" Timmy cried as he jumped into the water that only went up to his chest and rushed over to where Poof was heading. Timmy dives onto his stomach with his arms held above his body and slides through the water, coming to a stop as Poof lands in his hands.

Timmy came above the surface to see Poof in his hands, the baby smiling and giggling as he hopped into the water and floated away.

The rest of the Nicktoons jumped into the water and ran up to Timmy to check on him. "Timmy, that was amazing!" Danny said, looking impressed.

"You really went for it!" Tak added as well.

SpongeBob hugged Timmy, "I was so worried, but I knew you would come out on top."

"You saved Poof, Turner. I'm very proud." Jimmy says with a smile, and then takes out his tornado blaster. "Now let's teach Foop a lesson."

But then, they hear Poof giggling again and turn to see Poof playing in the water, splashing Foop, who was playfully splashing back. "I'm gonna get you this time, Poofie." Foop said lightheartedly. "I'll give you a watery doom."

Wanda floated over to them and asked, "What are you boys doing?"

"What does it look like we're doing?" Foop asked, a bit annoyed, "Poof and I are going for a swim."

"But didn't you kidnap Poof?" Timmy asked, looking confused to see that there was no real danger.

"Yeah," SpongeBob added, looking just as surprised as Timmy. "You were gonna try and destroy him again."

Foop responded in a friendly manner, "Oh nonsense, I just invited Poof for a swim in the Anti-Fairy World Hot Tub."

"A hot tub?" Danny questioned, looking down to see he was still standing in the hot bubbling water.

"Of course." Foop continued. "It's the place where all anti-fairies come to relax and rejuvenate their evil ways, and since I'm trying to be a better fairy, I figured why not invite my arch nemesis for a relaxing soak."

"Hmm," the Nicktoons turn to see SpongeBob looking around the hot tub. "Now that you mention it, this water does feel nice." Then SpongeBob rips off his pants and sits down in the water, "Ahh…real nice."

Jimmy turns back to Foop, "But you're not up to anything else, are you?" he asked suspiciously.

Foop replied, "Of course not. Even anti-fairies need a break every now and then." he floated out of the water and grabbed a towel. "Well, I'd love to stay, but my time in the hot water is up. Feel free to stay and enjoy yourselves, Nicktoons."

Once the Nicktoons were alone, Tak suggested, "Well, since Poof is safe, and Foop isn't doing anything evil, AND we're in this warm relaxing hot spring, why _don't_ we enjoy ourselves."

"I don't know," Jimmy responded, sounding unsure. "We should be heading back."

"Oh come on, fellas." SpongeBob insisted as he floated atop the water on his back. "This feels so wonderful."

Danny Phantom sat against the wall of the tub. "I think you're right, SpongeBob. But I'll choose to leave my pants on." With a relaxing sigh, Danny put his arms behind his head and closed his eyes as he soaked in the tub.

Tak was already sinking down to his neck in the water. "I'm way ahead of you, guys."

"Guys, this is a Jacuzzi made by corrupted programming." Jimmy reminded. "What if it has venomous substances or-" before he could give anymore warnings, he was suddenly pushed into the water by Timmy.

"Stop being such a spoil sport and just enjoy yourself for once." Timmy urged him playfully.

Jimmy sat in the hot tub, completely soaked and unamused. "I'm really mad at you, Turner, or I would be if this water didn't feel so relaxing." He quickly gave in and leaned again the edge of the tub, relaxing.

As Timmy soaked in the hot tub with his friends, he asked, "Hey Wanda, how come Fairy World doesn't have something like this?"

Cosmo and Wanda were both clad in their swimsuits as they too soak in the water. "We used to." Wanda explained, "But they got rid of it for some reason."

"I told you they were just getting it cleaned for the past 200 years." Cosmo explained.

Tak then sat up from the water and stated, "Anyway, it's nice to finally get a break now. We should do this again sometime."

"Agreed." All the Nicktoons said in unison as they continue soaking in the hot tub for another hour before they decided it was time to leave.

* * *

Later on, the Nicktoons finally went home after taking a relaxing break in the last place they expected. Soon, nightfall came and they all went to bed. In Retroville, Jimmy was lying in bed, with Goddard sleeping at his feet, while he had some interesting thoughts suddenly running through his mind while he slept.

"My intellect…surpasses everyone." Jimmy mumbled in his sleep.

In Dimmsdale, while Timmy's fairies slept in their goldfish bowl, Timmy turned in his bed while he yawned with a smile and mumbled, "I wish…for everything."

Things were still in Amity Park as well, but in Fenton Works, Danny grinned in his sleep as he muttered, "…The strongest ghost in the world."

Deep in the sea, Gary the Snail slept on the floor of the pineapple house next to SpongeBob's bed, but the snail's owner licked his lips while he snoozed and uttered, "Krabby patties are so…delicious."

In the dark Pupununu Village, Tak lied on his stomach as he slept in bed. "I…I…" he started muttering until he opened his eyes, "…I gotta pee."

 _What sort of thoughts usually run through the Nicktoons' heads at night? Please review what you think and wait around for Chapter 2._


	2. Chapter 2: Greed and Pride

_Here's the next chapter of "Anti-Nicktoons Unite!". After relaxing in a magical hot tub, will today be just as relaxing?_

 _Enjoy…_

Chapter 2: Greed and Pride

The next morning in the Pupununu Tribe, Tak was telling his best friend, Jeera, all about what he experienced yesterday. "…and then, we decided to soak in the hot tub. It felt so great, better than anything I've ever experienced."

But Jeera didn't look impressed by it. "So you sat in a hot springs, big deal."

"No Jeera, it was a lot more than that. You gotta come check it out."

"And how are we gonna get to that evil fairy world?"

"Easy," Tak said as he grabbed Jeera's arm and took out his Recaller. "We'll just go to Timmy's place and have him take us there. I'm sure he won't mind."

As she was dragged through the portal, Jeera shouted, "But don't we still have to go through Evil Fairy World?"

* * *

Soon, Tak and Jeera arrived in Dimmsdale and approached the Tuner house. "Trust me," Tak assured his friend. "You're gonna love it."

But as soon as he opened the front door, an avalanche of miscellaneous items fell out, burying Tak and Jeera. The two emerged from the pile and looked around to see it was mostly toys, video games, and the occasional race car, rocket, skateboard, and many other items that Timmy probably didn't need.

"What is all this stuff?" Jeera asked.

"I don't know, but we have to find out." Tak replied as he used magic from his staff to blow open a pathway for them to get through Timmy's house.

As they walk through the living room, they see no sign of Timmy, his parents, or his fairies. They walk up the stairs and see the avalanche coming out of Timmy's bedroom.

"Shh!" Tak hushes to Jeera as he holds out his staff, prepared to defend himself against whatever may be doing this to Timmy and his family. He gave the door a swift kick and rushed into the bedroom. "Alright! Let Timmy go!"

But they gasp when they see Timmy sitting on a large throne, eating a giant bowl of ice-cream. "Timmy?" Jeera asked, surprised to see him calm among the chaos in his own house.

Timmy opened his eyes, which were now dark red instead of blue, and smiled at them. "Oh, hey Tak, hey Jeera, what are you doing here?" he then glared suspiciously, "Are you guys touching my stuff?"

"Timmy, what's going on here?" Tak asked, confused by his behavior. "What is all this?"

"This is my stuff." Timmy answered, looking proud by what he's done. "It's all mine cuz I can wish for anything I want. In fact…I wish I had a Popsicle."

Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof appear, looking worn out and exhausted from probably granting Timmy so many wishes. An orange Popsicle appeared in Timmy's hands and he smirked in satisfaction. "Sweet."

"Can we have one?" Jeera asked.

"GET YOUR OWN FAIRIES!" Timmy suddenly yelled, licking the Popsicle.

Surprised by his outburst, Jeera asked, "Can't you just get me my own popsicle?"

Tak raised an eyebrow and asked, "Timmy, are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah," Timmy answered, licking the Popsicle. "Except…" he suddenly threw it at Cosmo, "I wanted a cherry flavored popsicle! You're my fairy godparents now get it right!"

Tak and Jeera watched in shock by Timmy's horrible outburst toward his own fairies, but Wanda was equally unamused by her husband's treatment, "Timmy, you can't just-"

"Ah, ah!" Timmy interrupted. "I wish for a high-powered laser rifle." With no other choice, his fairies raised their wands and grant him the wish for a large laser rifle. Without another word, Timmy pulled the trigger and fired a laser at the ceiling and blasting a large hole through the roof. "Any more questions?" he asked in an uncaring tone.

Tak and Jeera shield themselves from the debris and Jeera snaps at Timmy, "Yeah, I have a question: Did it ever cross your mind what your parents might think when they see this?"

"That's what we said." Cosmo mentioned in a worn out voice, but was fired with the laser.

Timmy blew the smoke of the tip of his weapon that he had used to fire at his fairy, and answered Jeera's question, "I already got that taken care of." He pointed to a shelf in his room that had a small snow globe that contained Timmy's parents inside.

"Ooh," Timmy dad said in amazement as he and Timmy's mom were on a small atoll. "When did we get stranded on an island that had snow falling? And why does the sky look like Timmy's bedroom?"

"You're really nuts." Jeera stated, looking shocked by this.

"That's what we said too." Cosmo added until he was fired with Timmy's laser by his godson.

"Shut it." Timmy coldly ordered as he held his smoking laser. "You're payed to grant my wishes."

"We're not payed at all." A disapproving Wanda pointed out until Timmy silenced her with his laser.

"You're not payed to talk either." Timmy responded, his voice still sounding uncaring, as he cocked his rifle. Seeing both his parents charred by Timmy's weapon, Poof waved his rattle and literally zipped his mouth shut.

Appalled by all this, Tak spoke up, "Timmy, what are you thinking? They're your friends; you can't treat them this way!"

"They're MY fairies." Timmy retorted, standing up as he pointed at himself in anger. "MINE! It just took me till this morning to realize that they should be granting every wish that pops into my head, not when it's convenient." He looked at a new watch he wished for and stated, "And thanks to you, I haven't made a wish in five minutes."

"Well, you know what you've become: Selfish!"

Timmy just slouched in his throne and boredly responded, "I wish Tak and Jeera were attacked by fireworks."

Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof reluctantly waved their wands and fireworks shoot out from the ground, causing Tak and Jeera to duck down to avoid it until they can run out of the room to safety. After they were gone, Timmy sat on his throne, still feeling bored as he stated, "I wish I had more fireworks to replace the ones you wasted on Tak and Jeera, and I wish I had a _cherry_ Popsicle, and I wish I had a rock band in my room."

The three fairies look at each other, dreading everything they now have to endure with their godchild.

* * *

Outside, Tak and Jeera managed to make it out of Timmy's house, avoiding any more dangerous wishes he would attack them with. While panting, Jeera says, "Well, that was weird. I knew Timmy was kinda selfish, but that was just too much."

"It was." Tak agreed. "Even for Timmy, it was unusual. We gotta do something."

"But what?"

Tak then brightens up with an idea. "Jimmy! He can come over and straighten Timmy out. Sure, it might lead to another dumb little argument, but it might be the best chance we got."

"Anything to get back at Timmy."

Tak took out his Recaller and pushed a few buttons to get the right frequency. "Jimmy? Jimmy, are you there?" but on the other end, he heard nothing but static. "That's weird. He's not answering."

"What are we supposed to do now?" Jeera asked.

In response, Tak pushed another button on his Recaller and created a portal to Retroville. "We're gonna have to go to Retroville and tell Jimmy ourselves."

Jeera rolled her eyes and replied, "If we have to." Then she and Tak jumped into the portal to get help dealing with the selfish and destructive Timmy.

* * *

Soon, another portal opened in Retroville and the two ended up in Jimmy's backyard. Tak quickly rushed over to the clubhouse and started banging on the door. "Jimmy!" he hollered, "Are you in there? We need your help!"

"Don't go in there!" they turned around and see Carl and Sheen running toward them, the former giving his warning.

"Why not?" Tak asked, "Isn't Jimmy in there? There's something wrong with Timmy and we need his help figuring out what the problem is."

Sheen answered, still looking frantic, "Oh yeah, there's problem in there too."

"Jimmy's acting really weird." Carl explained. "We came over to see him, and when we went into his lab. He was working on some weird experiment that he said was gonna take care of the ignoramuses and put them to good use."

"Which means he's either gonna take care of us or _take care of_ us."

Jeera narrowed her eyes and stated, "Sounds like he's gonna _take care of_ you."

"Does that mean he's gonna take care of us in a good way?" Carl innocently asked.

"No, you're thinking of 'take care of', he's gonna ' _take care of_ ' us." Sheen corrected.

"Which is known as the bad 'take care of'." Jeera added.

Carl still seem confused by the definition, "But wouldn't that also mean-"

Tired of the pointless conversation, Tak interrupted everyone, "Guys, guys, who cares? You don't know what you're talking about. Jimmy would never do anything like that. We're his best friends, remember?"

Suddenly, they hear a loud noise and see a large antenna coming out of the top of the clubhouse. Two large megaphones were atop of it and Jimmy's voice came booming out, _"Attention Retroville! This is Jimmy Neutron! As the local genius, I now feel obligated to assert my intellect and take control of the town! I will be instigating several changes that will be announced at a later moment! Anyone who shows resistance will be met with retribution!"_

As Jimmy repeated his message, Jeera looked perplexed and stated, "Well, there's a first time for everything."

"Now Jimmy is acting weird?" Tak asked in shock. "This is even worse!"

"But why?" Jeera asked Sheen and Carl, "Do you know what happened?"

"I don't know." Sheen answered, looking wary.

Carl continued, "He was already acting like this when we got here."

"Maybe it's some science experiment gone wrong." Jeera assumed. "And it's messing with his head."

Sheen yelled, "Aah! I knew this day would come! Just like the origin story of Ultralord's nemesis, Dr. Brainium, one day he was genius doing good for the world, and then his mind just snapped."

But Tak was skeptical of this theory, "Come on, guys. If that's true, then how would that explain the way Timmy is acting?"

"Good point." Jeera admitted, and then pounded her fist in her hand, "Well, then let's just go in and smack his brain against the wall until he comes to his senses."

"YEAH!" Sheen yelled enthusiastically, "Violence will solve everything!"

"No!" Carl cried out. "What if that makes him madder?"

Tak reluctantly agreed, "I think he's right. Jimmy may be small, weak, and nerdy, but he's a lot tougher than he looks."

"Well, we have to do something." Jeera insisted.

"I know what Ultralord would do." Sheen added with confidence.

But Jeera just narrowed her eyes and responded, "Like we're really supposed to take advice from a make-believe superhero."

"Wait! That's it!" Tak shouted with an idea.

"What?" Jeera and Carl asked, surprised that he would agree with Sheen's plan.

"A superhero!" Tak explained with excitement. "Danny will know what to do. He can help us deal with both Jimmy and Timmy. I'll call him over here and explain everything that's going on." He dialed the frequency to Danny on his Recaller, "Danny? Danny, can you hear me? Danny, are you there?" but like last time, he heard no response at all.

"So...how long until he gets here?" Sheen casually asked.

Tak answered, "There's no answer. I guess we'll have to go get him ourselves."

"I'm starting to notice a pattern here." Jeera stated in a deadpanned voice. "Well, let's go."

Tak used his Recaller to create a portal to Amity Park, and then turned to Sheen and Carl, instructing, "You guys stay here and let us know if Jimmy is up to anything else."

When Tak walked into the portal, Sheen gushed in excitement, "All right! A Nicktoon mission!" he turned to Carl and stated, "Hey Carl, mind staying here and letting us know if Jimmy is up to anything else?" and Sheen rushed through the portal before it disappeared.

When Carl was all alone, he scrunched up nervously, "Oh great, now I'm all alone with a mad scientist on the loose."

Unknowingly to everyone, their whole conversation had been recorded on the security camera in front of Jimmy's clubhouse and was broadcasted down in his lab. Jimmy was sitting at his computer, watching it all.

"So, it looks like there is some resistance to my future plans for Retroville." He spun his chair around, revealing that his eyes were dark red just like Timmy's. He smiled in confidence, "But no matter. Sooner or later, they have to return with reinforcements; and when the time comes, I'll make my move."

He walked over to a large invention that was hidden underneath a large cloth. "And now that my latest and greatest invention works, I can move forward with my plans for ruling Retroville and separating the intellectual from the non-intellectual." He turned to his dog and demanded, "Goddard, fetch the Robo-Walker! I have a few adjustments I need to make to that as well." With a whimper, Goddard obeyed his master and set off to follow his orders.

 _It looks like half the heroes have turned to the dark side. What about the other half? Review what you think and stick around for the next chapter._


	3. Chapter 3: Brain Drained

_Here's the next chapter of "Anti-Nicktoons Unite!" this is a little short, but I still hope you enjoy…_

Chapter 3: Brain Drained

The portal opened in Amity Park and Tak, Jeera, and Sheen come out of it. Tak glances around to see nothing unusual about the town, including Fenton Works. He sighs in relief, "So far so good."

"Great," Jeera said, also relieved. "Finally we can get some help."

"You think Danny can let us take some ghost weapons with us…just in case?" Sheen asked.

They went to the front door and Tak was about to knock, but it immediately opened and there stood Danny's girlfriend and his best friend. "Sam, Tucker," Tak called out, "What are you doing here?"

"Same reason as you, I suppose." Sam answered, looking disappointed. "We came here to see Danny, but Danielle told us he wasn't here."

Tucker added, "She said he left early this morning."

"What?" Tak asked in shock, "Where? Do you know when he'll be back?"

"No one knows." Tucker and Sam both answered.

But Sam added, "It's weird though. It's not really like him to just take off without a word."

"Well, you know famous superheroes, Sam." Tucker casually mentioned, "When duty calls a superhero's gotta answer."

Sheen suddenly chuckled, "heh, heh, heh, 'superhero duty'." To which Jeera rolled her eyes and held her forehead.

This made Tak grasp the sides of his head as he begins freaking out. "Oh, come on! Of all days, Danny goes out on patrol somewhere!"

Sam and Tucker stared at Tak having a nervous breakdown, and Sheen places his hands on Tak's shoulders, giving him a massage. "He's under a lot of stress."

Perplexed by Tak's behavior, Sam asks, "If you're having one of your Nicktoon emergencies, why not ask Jimmy or Timmy for help?"

An exasperated Tak answered, "Because they're the emergency! They've been acting strange all morning, so I was hoping I can get Danny to help. But if he's not here, what else am I supposed to do?"

"Why not get SpongeBob?" Tucker suggested.

Hearing this, Tak started to smile, "Yeah! I completely forgot. He might not have Jimmy's brains, Danny's powers, or Timmy's fairies, but SpongeBob has his…sponginess." He dialed SpongeBob's frequency and prayed that he would be the one to answer.

" _Hello, this is SpongeBob."_

"SpongeBob!" Tak cried in relief to hear his voice, "Thank Juju you're there."

" _Oh, hey Tak."_ SpongeBob's voice greeted, _"It's great to hear from you."_

"Listen, I need your help. It's an emergency."

" _That's a coincidence. I need your help too."_

"You do?" Tak asked in surprise, wondering what problems SpongeBob could be facing compared to the ones he had. "With what?"

SpongeBob answered, _"I need you to come to the Krusty Krab right away. I have this big surprise to show you."_

"Can't it wait till later? This is kinda important."

" _No, no, no! This is WAY more important!"_ SpongeBob pleaded, _"Since I can't get a hold of Jimmy, Timmy, or Danny, you're the only one who can enjoy the surprise I have. So you have to come right away!"_

With no other choice, Tak responds, "Fine, alright. I'll come to the Krusty Krab, but afterwards, you have to help me out."

" _Great! I'll see you soon. Don't be late."_

After he hung up, Tak felt a bit discouraged about not getting the exact help he needed, but Sam tried to cheer him up by saying, "Well, at least you know SpongeBob is alright."

"And best of all, he has a surprise waiting for us!" Sheen yelled in excitement.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go under the sea." Tucker added, excited as well.

"Hurry up, Tak!" Jeera called as she, Tucker, and Sheen run ahead.

Tak was surprised to see them all willing to follow him to Bikini Bottom when there was a strange mystery occurring. But Sam placed a hand on his shoulder and assured him, "Come on, Tak. With three of your teammates out of commission, don't you think you can use the extra help?"

Hearing this, Tak began to smile, "Yeah, I guess I can. At least until I get SpongeBob and Danny back." But then, he hears a beeping noise from his Recaller. "Ooh, that must be Danny right now." He turns on the Recaller and speaks into it, "Hey Danny, where are you?" but then his smile drops when he realizes who it is, "Oh, hey Carl. What's up?"

* * *

From all the way in Retroville, Carl was still hiding out in Jimmy's backyard as he spoke into a Recaller he found in Jimmy's bedroom. "Uh…Tak? Remember when you said I should let you know if Jimmy is up to anything else?"

Suddenly, there was a loud rumbling and the front of the clubhouse blew apart with Jimmy, still wearing his labcoat, comes out in his Robo-Walker that now had what looked like a large ray gun attached to it.

"Step One is now complete." Jimmy stated with a satisfied smile. "Now onto the next phase of my plan for conquering Retroville." But then he notices Carl talking on the Recaller. "Why, greetings Carl. Calling for reinforcements on _my_ Recaller I presume?"

Carl nervously answered, "Yes…no…I mean, I WAS JUST FOLLOWING ORDERS!"

"Correction, Carl: Since I am the rightful leader of the Nicktoons, it is my orders you should be following, and since I am soon to be the leader of Retroville, my orders should be followed without question. And in order to do that, I have to eliminate your freewill, but in order to do that, I have eliminate your ability to think, and what better way to test my new invention than on my non-intellectual best friend?"

With a smirk, he begins operating the device that was attached to his Robo-Walker. A green glow powered up from the tip and released a beam that hit straight at Carl's face, causing his eyes to widen in shock from the blast that made him feel like his mind was being drained. After it stopped, Carl was left looking completely emotionless and was moaning incoherently.

Seeing his best friend was now a mindless shell, Jimmy decided to test how loyal he was, "Now Carl, I want you to go through my lab and toss out the inventions that will no longer have any use to me."

Without a response, Carl left to do what he was told. Jimmy then grinned and pumped his fists, "Yes, it worked! Though given that Carl is weak and spineless, it was probably unnecessary to use the Neutronic Will Drainer on him." He shrugged his shoulders, uncaringly, "Ah, well. Now that I know it works, I can start making Retroville into my personal servants."

But his eyes widen when he hears his mother calling, "James Isaac Neutron! Are you using your genius to take over the town?!"

Jimmy narrowed his eyes and stated, "Right after I run another test drive."

 _Now let's see how the sponge half of the team lives. Please leave a review and stick around for the next part._


	4. Chapter 4: Wrath of the Frycook

_Here's the next chapter of "Anti-Nicktoons Unite!", last time, SpongeBob called Tak and friends over for a certain reason. What could it be?_

 _Find out and enjoy…_

Chapter 4: Wrath of the Frycook

In the world of Bikini Bottom, Tak, Jeera, Sheen, Sam, and Tucker head toward the Krusty Krab after receiving a call from SpongeBob. Holding his Recaller, Tak looked worried after noticing his distress call from Carl disconnected, "Guys, I think something is happening in Retroville, we gotta get SpongeBob and hurry over there."

"Right," Tucker agreed, "We'll just pop in, get the surprise from SpongeBob, say thank you, and watch him and you in action at Retroville."

They go through the front doors of the Krusty Krab, and they all gasp at what they see inside. All the customers were groaning tiredly and their stomachs were bloated, but the tables around them were filled with krabby patties.

"Neat!" Sheen exclaimed in excitement, "It's like an all you can eat buffet!"

"I'm getting out of here." Sam stated as she quickly turned to the door.

"Right there with you, sister." Jeera agreed as he began to follow the Goth. But when Sam grabbed the door, she couldn't get it open.

"It's locked." Sam told everyone.

"But how?" Jeera asked.

Tak looked at the front counter to see Squidward at his usual spot in front of the cashier. Tak and the others went over to him just as Squidward forced a smile on his face as he greeted, "Welcome to the Krusty Krab, may I take your order?"

"We'll have what these guys are having." Sheen enthusiastically answered.

Tak sarcastically, "And I'll have an explanation for all of this."

"Make that two," Sam also wanted to know, "I heard about fast food being bad for you, but this is insane."

Squidward whispered to them, "The krabby patties weren't ordered, they were forced upon them. More people are being brought in and the doors are locked so they can't leave. They're being made to eat as many krabby patties as possible until the boss is satisfied."

"Who?" Tucker asked, wondering what kind of boss would order such a thing.

"Mr. Krabs?" Tak asked as well, knowing how greedy Krusty Krab boss can be, but didn't think he would never stoop this low to make a quick buck.

"No," Squidward answered with a face of dread. "It's worse."

Suddenly, the kitchen door opens and SpongeBob stands there. His eyes were also dark red like the two other Nicktoons, but he had the same cheerful smile on his face.

"Good, you're here." SpongeBob greeted Tak in a friendly voice, "Oh, and you brought friends."

But Tak replied frantically, "Listen, SB, something's wrong with Jimmy and Timmy. They're not acting like themselves, Jimmy's trying to take over Retroville and Timmy's become a huge jerk. I think something happened to them."

"Hmm, that's interesting." SpongeBob replied, feigning interest, but showed a little concern. "But not as interesting as the fact that you're not leaving without scarfing down some krabby patties." He pushed the group toward an empty table and made them sit down.

"SpongeBob, didn't you hear me?" Tak asked again, wondering why SpongeBob wouldn't be willing to help him or their friends. "We have to do something about Jimmy and Timmy."

SpongeBob began to look annoyed as he responded, "And I'm sure you heard me when I said, you're not leaving until you eat all my krabby patties." He screamed at the top of his voice, much to discomfort of the group, "BRING IT OUT, SQUIDWARD!"

On cue, Squidward brought out a large plate of twenty krabby patties. While the group was in shock by how many krabby patties SpongeBob just ordered for them, Sheen smiled, "Neat! Free food!" and started eating one krabby patty.

Afterwards, Squidward whispered in a pleading voice into Tak's ear, "Help me."

SpongeBob began to scowl as he uncharacteristically yelled at Squidward, "What are you doing standing around? Go take everyone else's orders for krabby patties."

Squidward scowled back, "I did. They're still trying to eat the last thirty you ordered for them."

"Is that so?" SpongeBob asked with a smirk until he laughed in his usual loud high-pitched laugh, "HA-AH AH AH AH! HA-AH AH AH AH! HA-AH AH AH AH! HA-AH AH AH AH!" Squidward covered his ears to drown it out as SpongeBob continued to torture him, "HA-AH AH AH AH! HA-AH AH AH AH! I can keep this up all day." SpongeBob said in a dull voice before continuing, "HA-AH AH AH AH! HA-AH AH AH AH!"

"ALRIGHT!" Squidward finally yelled and saluted, "I'll get back to work, sir."

After Squidward rushed away, SpongeBob smiled proudly to his friends, "And as soon as you're done with that, I'll bring out some more."

"Need I remind you I'm a vegetarian?" Sam pointed out.

But SpongeBob got up in her face and threatened, "I don't care if you're a veterinarian! You'll eat every one of those krabby patties, and I mean EVERY. ONE."

Tak then tried reasoning with SpongeBob, "But SB, you know all of Bikini Bottom already loves your krabby patties. Why would you wanna force them to eat more?"

"Because," SpongeBob began to explain, "I realized that even though everyone loves krabby patties, I have to prove it by making them eat every single one I make. The only way to make sure of that is by making them come in here and not letting them leave until they eat every single krabby patty I can cook up, then I'll definitely be the best frycook in the sea."

Jeera frowned and asked, "And just how are you gonna get everyone in here?"

Suddenly, the front door bursts open, and Patrick star comes in, carrying four more Bikini Bottom citizens. "Four more customers!" the starfish called out.

"Thanks Patrick." SpongeBob replied gratefully as he tossed a krabby patty into Patrick's mouth, who ate it in one gulp.

One of the male fish that Patrick brought in sat up angrily, "What's the big idea?!" he snapped in fury, "I'm not even hungry!"

SpongeBob forcefully grabbed the fish's head and stuffed a krabby patty in his mouth. "You'll eat it and LIKE it!"

"Patrick?" Tak asked, surprised to see him helping SpongeBob force customers into the Krusty Krab. "You're evil too?"

SpongeBob put an arm around Patrick as he explained, "He's not evil, you barnacle head." He continued in a cheerful voice as he pulled Patrick close. "I hired Patrick to be the new Human Resources. He works for just what I'd pay him for." He tossed another krabby patty into Patrick's mouth. "My krabby patties."

Behind the two sea creatures, a customer with a full stomach, looking like he was about to vomit, was crawling toward the front door and tried to push it open. "Oh Neptune, let me out." He cried in agony. "Curse this door that's locked from the outside!"

Seeing someone trying to get out of eating his krabby patties, SpongeBob frowned in annoyance and looked at Patrick as he pointed behind him. Taking the cue, Patrick marched over and picked the customer up and sat him back at a table that contained a mountain of krabby patties.

Tucker chuckled nervously and picked up a krabby patty. "Well, it is lunch time." He said, taking a bite of the krabby patty.

Tak looked sadly at SpongeBob. "You can't be serious, SpongeBob. What will Mr. Krabs say about this?"

"Oh, don't worry." SpongeBob slyly answered, "I took care of him."

Sheen curiously asked, "By "took care of him", do you mean "took care of" or " _took care of_ "?"

"Forget about it!" SpongeBob shouted angrily, "Enjoy those krabby patties, guys; because that's the first course of a fifteen course meal, with another helping for dessert." With that SpongeBob walked back to the kitchen, laughing hysterically.

A nervous Tucker picked up another krabby patty. "Well, we better start eating." He said as he took a bite.

"Tucker," Sam said in an annoyed voice, "We're not gonna sit here and eat krabby patty after krabby patty."

"Shh!" Sheen hushed, "He's watching us." He ate another krabby patty as he pointed toward the kitchen and they see SpongeBob spying on them from the kitchen window with his eyes narrowed, and slowly ducking down when he realized he was spotted.

Feeling upset by what happened; Tak leaned on the table and lamented, "Jimmy, Timmy, and now SpongeBob. How could this have happened?"

"They were normal yesterday." Tucker told them. "What could've happened between then and now?"

"You were with them, Tak." Sam reminded, "You must have some idea how this all started."

Tak tried to think back to yesterday and what might have occurred during that time span, "Well…"

His thoughts were interrupted when they hear a light tap and turn to the window next to them to see Sandy, who had knocked on the glass. She silently gestured them to meet her outside near the back of the restaurant.

After Sandy left, Jeera slyly smiled and noted, "Guess we found someone who can help us solve this problem."

"But how are we gonna escape?" Tucker asked. "The door's locked and SpongeBob's got our only other exit blocked."

"Yeah," Sheen agreed. "It's like we'd have to find a way to get SpongeBob out here and keep him out of the kitchen while the rest of us escape."

Jeera frowned and stood up, yelling, "Oh, Sheen! Look what you've done to the patties!" and smacked the plate of krabby patties on the ground, spilling the contents everywhere.

Everyone in the restaurant gasped in shock and horror, except for Patrick who snored against the front door. Suddenly, the kitchen door swung open and SpongeBob, more furious than he had ever been seen, stood there gritting his teeth in fury.

"You…" SpongeBob snarled in rage, "Ruined…my KRABBY PATTIES!" he then ran at top speed toward the group and Sheen screamed as he ran away with SpongeBob in pursuit.

"I think that's our cue." Sam said as she pushed Jeera, Tak, and Tucker toward the kitchen and they exit out the back door. Sheen continued running as SpongeBob barrels through chairs and tables. He quickly opens a random door and finds Mr. Krabs, bound and gagged in his office as he muffles screams for help. But since the sponge was still after him, Sheen quickly closes the door and runs away again.

Once they were outside, Sandy comes out from behind the dumpster. "Well, there you fellers are." She said with a friendly smile. "I was worried you'd never make it out of there."

"How'd you know we were even in there?" Tucker asked the squirrel.

Sandy explained, "I noticed Patrick this mornin' carryin' a load of folk down to the Krusty Krab. When I followed him, I couldn't believe it when I saw SpongeBob was behind all this. He definitely ain't actin' like himself at all."

"Just like Jimmy and Timmy." Jeera noticed, "This is a little too weird to be a coincidence."

"What could've happened to SpongeBob that's makin' him act like a tyrant?" Sandy asked.

"Yeah, Tak." Sam agreed, staring at the shaman. "Danny said that you and the rest of the Nicktoons went somewhere yesterday. Where exactly did you go?"

"Well…" Tak recalled, "We went on a mission to Anti-Fairy World because Foop had kidnapped-" his eyes widen as he suddenly began to see a link to the events that led up to today. "Foop!" he narrows his eyes in determination.

"What is it?" Sandy asked, wondering if he knew the cause of everything.

"I'll explain later. I know where I have to go in order to get a clue on what's going on around here."

"What you mean 'I'?" Jeera asked, punching Tak in the arm. "I'm coming with you."

"Us too." Tucker said as he stood next to Sam.

Sam added, "With Danny disappeared and the rest of your team turning into jerks, you're gonna need all the help you can get right now."

Sandy smiled and agreed with everyone else, "I know we ain't Nicktoons, but I'm willin' to do anything to get SpongeBob back to his nutty little self."

Tak smiled gratefully at the help he was being offered. "Well, as the only official Nicktoon, that makes me the new leader. So as the new leader, I hereby make you all temporary Nicktoons."

"Cool!" Tucker shouted in excitement. "I can be the tech-savvy one on this new team." He proudly stated, taking out a smart phone.

Tak chuckles to himself and whispers, "Wow, I'm leader of my own Nicktoon team. Jimmy and the others should've gone bad a long time ago."

This earned him a punch in the arm from Jeera, who reminded him, "Hey Boss, think you can take us to Anti-Fairy World now?"

"I would, but…I can't." Tak sheepishly mentioned, "Only Timmy can get us there because he has Cosmo and Wanda. But I doubt he's gonna be willing to take us."

But Sam narrowed his eyes in determination. "Then we'll just have to think of another way to get there. You can at least get us to Dimmsdale, right?"

Tak nodded in response until the back door to the Krusty Krab opened and SpongeBob stood there, holding Sheen by the back of his shirt. "You shrimps ain't going anywhere!" SpongeBob stated fiercely. "You haven't finished your krabby patties!"

He tossed Sheen over to the Nicktoons and continued, "And you're little plan to escape may have gotten you out of the patty haven, but that's as far as you're gonna get!"

Tak quickly took out his Recaller and told his teammates, "Quick! Follow me!"

They all run away and an angry SpongeBob shouts, "Hey! I said you're not getting any farther!"

Tak creates a portal out of Bikini Bottom and they all quickly jump in before it disappears. But when SpongeBob tried to jump in as well, he was too late and fell on the ground. He growls in dismay and curses, "Barnacles. They don't appreciate the true nature of a krabby patty." He stands up and declares, "Well, if they won't come to the krabby patties, I'll just have to bring the krabby patties to them."

SpongeBob takes out his own Recaller and yells towards the Krusty Krab. "Patrick! Watch the Krusty Krab, I'm gonna capture some more customers!"

As he creates a portal of his own to leave Bikini Bottom, he steps through it and disappears as Patrick pokes his head out of the kitchen door, "Watch who and what now?" the clueless Patrick asks and takes a bite of a krabby patty.

 _We have a plan, so now it's time to put it into action. How hard could it be? Please review and enjoy the next chapter._


	5. Chapter 5: Take What You Want

_Here's the next chapter of "Anti-Nicktoons Unite!" The new Nicktoons have to get to Anti-Fairy World. Can they do it without crossing Timmy's path?_

 _Read and find out…_

Chapter 5: Take What You Want

In Retroville, Cindy and Libby were walking away from the Candy Bar when they were suddenly stopped by Jimmy's Robo-Walker that stopped in front of them. "Cindy Vortex," Jimmy greeted in a sly tone, "I've been searching for you."

Cindy frowned in annoyance when Libby noted, "Well, he's actin' weirder than usual."

Without another word, Jimmy used his Neutronic Will Drainer on Libby, and she gained a dull look. Jimmy immediately commanded, "Libby, leave Vortex and I alone."

Cindy watched in shock as Libby mindlessly walked away. The blonde glared up at Jimmy and demanded to know, "Neutron, what did you do?"

"What I had to." Jimmy calmly answered. "I've come to realize that being a genius, I'm surrounded by non-intellectuals who don't respect my genius and who should be bending to my whim on command."

Cindy raised an eyebrow and asked, "Okay, Nerdtron, have you finally snapped your lid?"

But Jimmy continued in his composed tone, "I must admit, Miss Vortex, I never considered you matching my scientific qualities or appreciated your intellectual mind until now."

"Really?" Cindy asked in surprise, having never heard him ever say such compliments before.

"And not to sound cliché, but with both our scientific minds, we can rule over all of Retroville and make every small-minded person kneel before us and follow our demands."

But Cindy seemed skeptical of the idea, thinking it was just another one of his pranks to humiliate her. "I don't know, Neutron."

"I understand your suspicions." Neutron replied with a small smile. "But you know, no one appreciates your intellect like I do, and I would like to have you by my side the whole time as we make all of Retroville succumb to our demands." He kneels down from the walker and holds his hand out to her. "What do you say?"

Hearing more of Jimmy's flattery and wondrous compliments, she smiled and answered, "Oh, what the heck? I would love to join you." She grabs his hand and he pulls her onto the machine.

"YES!" Jimmy cheered with his arms in the air, "Whoo-hoo!" he then got embarrassed and stated in a calm voice, "I mean, excellent."

* * *

Meanwhile, Tak's group of Nicktoon allies went to Dimmsdale in order to find a way to make it to Anti-Fairy World. But unlike the last time Tak saw Timmy's house, it was much worse. More and more objects that Timmy wished for was completely flooding the house that many items were pouring out of the door and windows, so much that no one could possibly still be inside.

Sam was amazed by what she saw after Tak and Jeera had explained to everyone what's going. "You weren't kidding." She said in awe.

"How can we find Timmy now in all this mess?" Tak wondered.

"That's an easy one." Sandy explained. "We track the pink wearin' boy by his selfish demands." She pointed down the street where they can see magical poofs in the air and hear the sound of wand waving.

Somewhere in the neighborhood, Timmy was now riding around on a parade float, sitting in the same throne with his fairies by his side, only the exhausted fairies were now wearing choke chains and leashes that Timmy was holding.

Timmy was excitedly proclaiming, "I wish that house had racing stripes, I wish that dog had three heads, I wish I had a motorcycle like that one, I wish that ice-cream truck would give me all the ice-cream I want, I wish all the mailboxes on this block had jury duty summons!"

Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof grant wish after wish after wish until sweat pours down their faces. Wanda then spoke up in a tired voice, "Timmy, don't you think we can at least get a five second break between wishes."

In response, Timmy scowled and answered, "I thought I told you not to ask that again!" and pushed a button on the leash handle he was holding that sent an electric shock to his fairies.

After it stopped, Timmy relaxed and continued wishing for random things, "I wish for another tank."

As they wave their wands, Cosmo laments, "This has got to be the worst moment in my career as a fairy godparent…and we had Queen Elizabeth for a godkid."

"Don't remind me." Wanda responded, equally tired.

"Poof, poof," their fairy baby speaks, looking as tired as his parents.

"I'm sorry, Poof." Wanda responds, rubbing her son's head. "Being a fairy godparent is not usually like this."

But Timmy breaks their wallowing by yelling; "I hear complaining, but I don't hear my wishes being granted!" he follows up by giving them another electrical shock. Afterwards, Timmy goes right back to making wishes, "I wish that boulder was turned into a statue of me."

When his wish was granted, Timmy narrowed his eyes and added, "No…I wish it was made of solid gold. Then I wish that anybody who looked at it would go blind!"

After his wish was granted and nearby man's eyes started to burn just by looking at Timmy's gold statue. Seeing this, Timmy smirked and chuckled evilly. "I wish for a giant monster truck!"

Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof wave their wands and a large monster truck drove down the streets, crushing all the small cars in its path. Timmy watched in enjoyment while his fairies took what might be their only time to breathe.

"Pss!" they hear a sound an turn to see Tak crouched behind the float with the others behind him.

"Tak," Wanda said quietly, hoping not to alarm Timmy to their presence. "Please tell me you're here to stop Timmy."

"We are, but we need you to take us to Anti-Fairy World. I think I know what might be the cause of Jimmy, Timmy, and SpongeBob's behavior."

Wanda sighed in relief. "Phew, you see, Cosmo? I knew there was a reason behind Timmy's selfish behavior."

"You thought it was because he got into the Sugary Sugar Dip again." Cosmo mentioned.

"We don't have a lot of time." Jeera mentioned, "You need to take us to Anti-Fairy Word now."

"And come with us." Sam insisted to the exhausted fairies. "You don't deserve to have Timmy treat you like this."

"Sorry, guys." Wanda apologized. "Timmy's still our godchild, and whatever wish he wants, we have to be here to grant it. But we'll help you however we can if it means getting Timmy back to normal."

"But take Poof with you." Cosmo begged the group. "Better that Wanda and I suffer than him."

Wanda used her wand to saw the leash off of Poof and gave him to Sam. "We'll see him after you make his godbrother nice again."

Tak smiled in determination. "You can count on us."

"HEY!" They hear Timmy yell when the bucktoothed boy spots them. "You're supposed to be granting my wishes, not chit-chatting! I haven't wished for anything in the past two minutes; now get to granting my wishes!"

"Hurry, guys!" Tak urged as Cosmo and Wanda poof the group away to where they needed to go.

Timmy ran over to the spot they were at and became very upset. "Hey, they took Poof! He's MY fairy! How can they be so selfish?"

"Sorry Timmy," Wanda frowned with her arms crossed, "But whatever's got you acting this way is not going to hurt Poof anymore."

But Timmy glared and pushed a button on the leash that shocked his fairies. Ignoring their cries of pain, Timmy demanded, "If you want it to stop, you'll tell me where Poof is."

As they were shocked, Cosmo yelled the words, "He's….in…Retroville!"

Timmy stopped the shocks, allowing his two fairy godparents to fall to the ground in exhaustion. He turned around and scowled angrily, "So Tak is working with Jimmy to take all my cool stuff, is he? Well, I'll show him. I wish we were in Retroville."

 _What shall happen when the two evil Nicktoons cross paths? Review and find out soon._


	6. Chapter 6: Dark Magic vs Mad Science

_Here's the next chapter of "Anti-Nicktoons Unite!" with the Nicktoons trying to investigate the cause of the problem, what are the real Nicktoons doing?_

 _Read and find out…_

Chapter 6: Dark Magic vs. Mad Science

Back in Retroville after receiving who was essentially to be his partner in crime, Jimmy drove him and Cindy in his Robo-Walker and was zapping more citizens with his device to turn them into mindless slaves.

Jimmy pointed at a few people and ordered, "You go capture some more specimens, you prepare yourself for brain dissection, and you go make us some milkshakes.

"Neutron, are you out of your mind?" Cindy asked, displeased at what he was doing, "Turning our town and friends into slaves and science experiments is not making anyone appreciate our genius."

"Cookies…" a mindless Judy Neutron said as she held a plate of cookies she baked for her son.

Without a word, a smug Jimmy took the plate and ordered his mom, "Now go clean my room."

When Jimmy offered Cindy some of the cookies, she smiled as she took one, appreciating the gesture. "Although, as long as you appreciate me, I guess I can let it slide."

 _POOF!_ There was suddenly a cloud of pink smoke, and Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda appeared. "Finally, now where are they?" Timmy asked impatiently, wanting to get Poof back for himself.

Wanda angrily whispered to her husband, "Why did you say 'Retroville'?"

Cosmo whispered, "Because, Wanda, as I was being electrocuted, I noticed that ice-cream truck Timmy wished for. Then when Timmy asked where Poof was, I knew I couldn't tell him the truth, so when I saw that the truck had fudge swirl ice-cream, it made me think of Jimmy Neutron, so when we needed something to tell Timmy, Retroville was the first thing that popped into my head after that."

Wanda rolled her eyes and said, "Well, I guess I can't say that it's not a smart move."

Timmy marched over to Jimmy's Robo-Walker. "There you are."

Jimmy noticed him and seemed calm, despite Timmy's hostility. "Ah, Turner, I was wondering if you and the other Nicktoons would show up."

"You and Tak have my Poof and I want him back!" Timmy demanded, pointing at Jimmy.

"Sorry Timmy, but I'm afraid I don't have your infantile magical creature."

"Well, I wish I had that plate of cookies!" Timmy yelled out, and then snapped his fingers twice in order to signal his fairies to get a move on with granting his wish.

The plate of cookies disappeared from Cindy's hands, much to her dismay, "Hey!" and reappear in Timmy's hands, and he takes a bite of one.

Jimmy looked at him, unamused. "I see you've gotten avaricious, Turner."

Timmy yelled in response, "And I see you're upgrading your inventions and not giving them to me! So I wish I had that Robo-Walker thing!"

The fairies wave their wands and the Robo-Walker disappears, causing Jimmy, Cindy, and the Neutronic Will Drainer to fall to the ground. Jimmy held his head from the impact and glared at Timmy as his Robo-Walker reappears behind the latter.

"You wanna take what's mine?" Jimmy asked angrily as he took out his tornado blaster. "I'll just take you out so I can conquer your world as well!" He fired a blast of wind from his tornado blaster and directly hit Timmy, knocking him across the ground.

"Yay fudgehead!" Cosmo cheered until he received a glare from Wanda, "I mean…booo fudgehead."

Timmy quickly recovered and stood up. He pointed to his fairies, "I wish I had some armor, a battle helmet, a stun gun, and a rocket launcher."

His fairies wave their wands and all of Timmy demands were granted. Timmy fired the rocket launcher at Jimmy, whose eyes widen in shock as he ran out of the way. Jimmy turned the knob on his tornado blaster and it fired a purple ray at Timmy.

Seeing the blast coming toward him, Timmy quickly pointed to Cosmo, "I wish you were a shield!"

"If I must." Cosmo moaned as he transformed into a shield for Timmy to block Jimmy's attack.

Seeing that his inventions were no use against Timmy's magic, Jimmy scowled as he threw aside his tornado blaster and took out his blue beamsword. Timmy smirked as he stated, "I wish you were a pair of magical gauntlets."

A hesitant Wanda mentioned, "Timmy, sweetie, I think this fight it getting a little out of-"

But Timmy retorted, "I wished you were a weapon, not a counselor!"

Without another word, Cosmo and Wanda both change into a pair of pink and green gauntlets that were around Timmy's hands, sparkling with magic.

The boys charge toward each other, clashing their weapons with the intent to harm each other. Timmy demonstrated by throwing a left punch into Jimmy's stomach, knocking the wind out of the genius and punching him again across the ground. Cindy gasped in shock at the violence she was watching. While she was always flattered to see the two boys fight each other for her attention, she never wanted it to escalate to this kind of aggression.

While Jimmy kneeled on the ground, clutching his stomach with one hand, Timmy approached him, holding his right arm up, preparing strike another blow to Jimmy. "Once I finish you off, Neutron, all your stuff will be MINE!"

As Timmy began to strike, Jimmy pushed a button on his watch that activated a shield that surrounded him and rebound Timmy's attack, blowing him away from Jimmy.

Timmy sits up and stares at Jimmy with a frown, "Nice move, Nerdtron. I wish I had that w-" but before he could finish his sentence, Jimmy charged over and attempted to strike him with his beamsword, but Timmy managed to hold it back with his gauntlets.

As smoke emitted from Timmy's hands as the laser attempted to penetrate through his gauntlets, Jimmy spoke, "Once I finish _you_ off, I'll be conquering your world as well as mine."

"Dream on, Puketron."

"Stop it!" Cindy yelled frantically, "Stop it, both of you! You could hurt each other!"

Once Timmy notices the blonde, he immediately yells, "Now you've got Cindy too? Well, I'm taking her for myself!"

"You can't have Cindy because I already chose her as my intellectual world-conquesting partner."

"Well, I'm gonna take her and everything else I can wish for!" Timmy yelled as he shoved Jimmy away.

"Hey!" Cindy yelled, offended, "Don't talk about me like I'm a piece of property!"

But Timmy ignored her and shoved Jimmy to the ground, knocking the beamsword away from him. "Ha! I knocked you down again." He then called, "I wish Cindy was with me!"

Changing back into their normal forms, Wanda then hesitantly spoke again, "Uh, Timmy, maybe we should remind you…"

"JUST DO IT!" Timmy yelled, and Cosmo and Wanda wave their wands, making Cindy poof by Timmy's side.

Standing up with an unamused frown, Jimmy takes out the remote for his weapon. "You wanna play like that, Turner? Well, once I use my Neutronic Will Drainer on you, you will be forced to hand over all my stuff."

Cindy put her hands on her hips, looking offended, "I hope you're not including me as part of your 'stuff'?"

"If you have a new invention, I want it- as in, I WISH for it!" Timmy shouted towards his fairies and they wave their wands, making the Neutronic Will Drainer and the remote reappear next to Timmy.

Jimmy growled and jumped on top of Timmy, attempting to grab the remote from him. "As first in command," Jimmy fiercely threatened as they tussle across the ground, each trying to pull the remote from each other, "I order you to give back my invention."

"Never! Because I still have this…" On cue, Timmy took out his stun gun and jabbed Jimmy in the chest with it, causing a shocking sensation over his body and he fell backwards on the ground, paralyzed as his body shook. "And I wish I had his coat."

As Jimmy lay on the ground, his lab coat disappeared, reappearing on a smug Timmy as he pulled an unamused Cindy close.

Finally, Cindy had enough pushed Timmy aside. "That's it! Being a queen and appreciated or not, I won't stand here and watch you boys kill each other over me like I'm your property instead of as the smart and beautiful girl I am. So goodbye."

As Cindy began to walk away, Timmy dully frowned and stated, "I wish she was tied up."

His fairies wave their wands and Cindy disappeared and reappeared next to Timmy's stolen items, now tied with rope. "Let me go, you crazy-"

"And I wish she would stop talking."

A piece of cloth appeared around Cindy's mouth, silencing her. As Cindy muffled angrily, Cosmo flew close to her and whispered guiltily, "We're sorry."

"It's not his fault he's like this." Wanda also whispered to Cindy.

"Wait!" Jimmy called; slowly standing up after the effects of the stun gun wore off. "Why are we doing this?"

"What do you mean?" Timmy asked the genius. "I have fairies and I can get anything I want."

"True, you can get whatever you want, but you don't quite have it yet." Jimmy explained with a sly smile. "I'm a genius and you can wish for whatever you want. Here I am trying to conquer Retroville by myself when there are four other worlds out there that can be conquered too. What do you say we call a truce for now and we can each work on conquering our own worlds? Then we'll move on to the next two and split it 50/50."

"I call Bikini Bottom." Timmy mentioned with a frown.

"No problem." Jimmy calmly agreed. "Amity Park was my first choice anyway. It'd give me a chance to take Danny Phantom down myself. Show him that brains are more important to have than just brawn."

"Wait a second." Timmy interrupted, "That still leaves one world extra; the Pupununu."

Jimmy immediately answered, "Not a problem, Turner. I was gonna give that world to you anyway."

Timmy raised an eyebrow at Jimmy's sudden generosity, "Really? I was just gonna wish to take it from you."

"You don't have to." Jimmy answered, smiling cunningly, "Why argue when we can work together and split everything fairly, and give someone of your power and stature the better half."

Timmy smiled in satisfaction as he bought into Jimmy's flattery, "You're smarter than you look, Neutron."

Watching everything from above, Wanda looked at Cosmo in worry, "Oh, I don't like where this is going."

"So what's the rest of the plan," Timmy asked, "Short-statured?" he teased after hearing Jimmy basically acknowledge how he was taller than the boy genius.

Despite the comment, Jimmy put an arm around Timmy and pulled him close as he continued to explain, "Just give me my lab coat back, and I'll give you something that you won't even have to wish for."

 _It looks like the Nicktoons are finally remembering their old teamwork…or are they? Please review what you think so far and stick around for the next chapter._


	7. Chapter 7: The Untainted

_Will Tak and the others find out the cause of the Nicktoons' behavior? Read and find out…_

Chapter 7: The Untainted

In Anti-Fairy World, Anti-Cosmo was wearing swim trunks as he relaxed in the hot tub. "Ahh…" Anti-Cosmo sighs with his arms behind his head, "What better way to spend a day off from creating chaos than with a relaxing soak."

Suddenly, he hears a rustling in the bushes, and becomes startled when Tak, Jeera, Sam, Tucker, Sheen, and Sandy jump out, ready to fight.

"Freeze, villain!" Tak shouted, holding his staff out.

Anti-Cosmo looked annoyed as he used his hands to try and cover himself. "Can't an anti-fairy get a little privacy around here?"

"Don't play innocent with us!" Tak shouted, trying to sound threating, "I know you and this hot tub had something to do with the way our friends are acting."

"What in blazes are you talking about?"

Just then, Foop comes in wearing a swim suit and holding a towel. He is humming to himself until he opens his eyes and notices the group. Foop chuckles nervously and begins to turn away, "I'll…just come back when it's less occupied." But before he could get away, Sam blocks his path with her arms crossed and an angry frown. Rather than feel intimidated, Foop just smiles coolly and flirts, "Well, well…you're a little darkly dressed to be on the good side. Fancy a swim?"

Sam was unamused and responded, "I think I'm a little old for you."

"It's no use running, Foop." Tak confronted, "Admit you used this hot tub to turn our friends evil."

Foop turns around excitedly after hearing this, "You mean it really worked?" he cheered happily, "Yes, it really worked!"

"Wait," Jeera said in disbelief. "So you really used this hot tub to turn the Nicktoons evil?"

"Yes, I did." Foop admitted proudly. "You see, this Anti-Fairy World hot tub is made with the some of the most powerful anti-magic, which we anti-fairies use to rejuvenate our evil ways. But if any non-magical creature dips into the hot bubbling water, it'll help bring out- how should I say- their anti-self! Mwa-ha ha ha ha!"

"You planned this all along." Tak quickly realized. "Kidnapping Poof was just a way to lure us here so you can trick us into soaking in that hot tub."

"Of course. I knew you Nickboobs couldn't resist spending time in hot, bubbling, relaxing water."

"You got that right." Everyone turned to see Sheen sitting in the hot tub next to Anti-Cosmo. "Ahh…this feels great."

Tucker held his right shoulder as he prepared to step in. "Well, I do have this kink in my shoulder." Before he could step in the water, Sam held him back, frowning in annoyance. "Oh…right." Tucker replied sheepishly, remembering how bad an idea it was.

"I don't know what the big deal is." Sheen said as he continued to soak. "Ultralord would love to relax in this…" suddenly, he opened his eyes that were now dark red like the Nicktoons, "…so Robofiend can ambush him with his roboclaw and eliminate Ultralord FOR GOOD!" he yelled, laughing maniacally.

Jeera looked at Sandy and narrowed her eyes dully. "Think you can…"

Understanding what she was asked to do; Sandy slyly smiled and held some rope. "On it." The squirrel walked into the water; luckily the anti-magic didn't affect her due to the diving suit she wore, and tied up Sheen as he yelled.

"NOOO! Bow before Robofiend!"

"Wait a moment!" Anti-Cosmo shouted as he gets out of the tub and floats to son, "Foop, you mean to tell me that you corrupted the Nicktoons with _our_ hot tub?"

Foop stammered nervously, believing he would be in trouble for it, "Well, I…"

"I couldn't be more proud of you!" Anti-Cosmo cried in joy as he hugged Foop. "You defeated those Nicktoons all by yourself!"

An annoyed Foop dryly responds, "Only because I know you couldn't do better."

"Hang on," Tucker interrupted, "If that water turns people evil, then how come Tak's not effected?"

"Yeah," Jeera also wanted to know as she looked at her best friend, "You said you were in that hot tub too."

Tak suddenly became curious as he looked down at himself, "I was, but I don't feel any different. Maybe I'm just…" he smiled proudly and answered, "…pure-hearted."

But Jeera responded by punching his arm and he winced in pain, "You're pure alright." She said with a laugh.

Sam then whispered to Tucker, "If he's pure-hearted, what does that make SpongeBob?" both of them chuckled at the joke.

"Wait a moment!" Anti-Cosmo shouted as he stared at his son, "Foop, you mean to tell me that you corrupted the Nicktoons with our hot tub and you _missed_ one?" he crossed his arms in dissatisfaction, "I couldn't be more disappointed in you!"

Foop dryly adds, "I suppose it runs in the family." He suddenly stared at Sheen, who was growling viciously after being tainted by the anti-fairy water, and then at Tak, who was trying to convince his friends that he really was unaffected.

"So, you're not…" Tucker hesitantly asked, "Feeling just a little evil?"

Tak answered, "No. Though I do have a slight urge to leave Jimmy evil so I can stay leader of the Nicktoons, I wouldn't really wanna leave him and the others like that."

Tucker whispered to Sandy, "It's probably gonna escalate, you should tie him up too."

Tak frowned and added, "I heard that, you know."

Still staring at Tak, Foop held up his bottle and a dark glow appeared around the shaman, lifting him up into the air. "Hey, what the-" he yelled before being thrown into the hot tub.

"Tak!" Jeera called out, as she and the others stared in worry, fearing that he would now be as evil as his teammates.

With a gasp of breath, Tak emerged from the water and cringed in fright, thinking that dark thoughts would cloud his mind and would make an evil move on his friends. But Tak opened one eye, that was still light-green colored, and noticed nothing different about himself.

Tucker asked, "What happened? Are you evil?"

Tak answered, "I…don't think so." He smiled in joy, "Hey, this means I am pure-hearted." He smirked and pointed at Foop, "As in; too good inside to be corrupted by your evil hot spring."

In response, Foop growled furiously and flew over to Tak. He began dunking the shaman's head in the water repeatedly. "Why...won't…you…turn…evil?"

Having had enough, Tak swam underneath the water and sprung up behind Foop, using his staff to swat Foop away from him. The anti-fairy baby quickly recovered and smiled weakly, "Ah, so you are evil now. Only someone truly evil would hit a baby."

"No," Tak simply answered as he got out of the tub. "I just wanted to stop you from drowning me."

Foop looked even more annoyed as Anti-Cosmo stared at him in disapproval. "You're now grounded for failing to corrupt him and failing to kill him."

"Alright, you winged-vermin," Sandy intervenes, "Even if Tak is immune to this spa, the rest of our friends are still hexed by it, and before they cause any more damage, y'all are gonna tell us how to undo this."

But Anti-Cosmo just laughed, "And why shall we do that?" he then floats back into the hot tub, "Can't you see I'm trying to enjoy my day off?"

"Personally, I prefer them this way." Foop added as he pointed at the crazed Sheen, who was trying to struggle out of the ropes.

Poof narrowed his eyes in anger and waved his rattle, raising the temperature in the hot tub until it was too much for Anti-Cosmo. He screamed as he quickly floated out of the water, "AAAH! How infuriating!" he yelled with the lower half of his body red.

"Tell us how to undo all of this!" Jeera demanded, "Otherwise, it's anti-fairy soup for both of you!"

Finally, Anti-Cosmo relented, "Fine, you'll need pure fairy magic. About as much anti-magic as there is in this hot tub if you wanna return your friends to their normal selves."

"But where can we find that much?" Tucker asked.

"Do I have to solve all your problems? No, I do not." Anti-Cosmo answered, rolling his eyes before flying away.

"Wait!" Tak lit up as he remembered, "Cosmo said yesterday that Fairy World had a hot tub too. Maybe it's still there."

"How wonderful." Foop sarcastically quipped, "The pure-hearted Nicktoon manages to save the day."

"And…the leader of the Nicktoons." Tak added proudly, pointing to himself.

"Hold on a second." Sam spoke up, "Danny was with you too, wasn't he? What do you think could've happened to him since he was in that hot tub as long as you guys?"

"Don't worry." Tucker assured, "Timmy's greedy and SpongeBob's mean, how bad could Danny be? Or if Tak is too good to be corrupted, maybe Danny's okay too."

* * *

"Okay, so once we're out, you will take control of all the equipment and make sure none of the Fentons interfere."

With a smirk, Technus smirks and responds, "Excellent. I like where this is going."

"You will stay in here and find that thing I told you to bring me."

The Fright Knight bowed and answered, "Yes Master."

"You will capture anyone who tries to stop us. If you happen to find anyone, just bring them to me."

Scowling, Skulker responded, "This is madness. Why should we listen to your mental plan to take over the human world, your human world?"

Holding the stick in both hands that he was using to point at a large map of Amity Park was Danny Phantom, who was wearing a black leather jacket with spiked shoulder pads over his jumpsuit. He answers, "Because when you're a human with ghost powers, why shouldn't I lead an army of half my kind over Amity Park?" with his eyes dark red and an evil smirk on his face he adds, "Just wait till they get a load of me."

 _Hope you got that reference at the end! Though now we have four maniacs to deal with, what more chaos can they bring? Please review and stick around for the next chapter._


	8. Chapter 8: Invasion of the Ghoulish Kind

_Now what will Jimmy, Timmy, SpongeBob, and Danny be up to next? How about Tak?_

 _Read and find out…_

Chapter 8: Invasion of the Ghoulish Kind

In Amity Park, there was a knock at the front door of Fenton Works, and Maddie answered the door to see SpongeBob glaring up at her with his dark red eyes, still wearing his Krusty Krab hat and a belt that had takeout bags attached to it.

"Oh, hi there," Maddie greeted in a friendly manner, "SpongeBob, is it?"

"Enough talking and more eating." SpongeBob responded bitterly as he reached into one of the bags for a krabby patty and shoved it into Maddie's mouth.

Maddie nearly choked with the whole krabby patty in her mouth, and rushed toward the kitchen. Having seen the whole thing, Jazz walked over to the sponge in dismay, "SpongeBob, what is your problem?" she demanded to know.

SpongeBob snapped back, "My problem is that no one is eating krabby patties! Not you, not your brother, and not her!" he shouted as he eyed Dani sitting on the couch, watching TV.

Dani noticed the commotion going on at the front door, but just held up the TV remote. "I think I better just sit here."

But suddenly, the three felt a rumble below the floor. "What's going on?" Jazz asked nervously.

SpongeBob simply glared as he put his hands on his square hips, "Your hunger, that's what?"

Dani immediately stood from the couch and changed into ghost form. "Don't worry." She assured. "I'll check it out."

She turned intangible and phased through the floor until she ended up in the ghost lab where she found the light on the ghost portal blinking. Dani took a stance, prepared to fight whatever threat was coming to their world. But when the portal opened up, it was Danny Phantom who stepped out of it.

Dani smiled with joy, thankful to see it was just him. "Danny! You're back!" she flew over to the ghost boy and hugged him. "Where did you go?"

With a sly smile, Danny answered, "Where I needed to be." He shoved Dani to the ground, much to her surprise, and he added, "Soon this town will know that I'm the most powerful being on earth, and that I'm the one who should be running things around here."

Dani's eyes widen in horror as she recoiled, "Danny?"

Suddenly, a swarm of ghosts fly out of the portal and go upstairs. SpongeBob had cornered Jazz in the living room and was about to force-feed her a krabby patty until he was interrupted by the ghosts that fly through the living room and head out the front door. Danny then phased up from the floor with his arms crossed and a satisfied smirk on his face.

"That's right, boys!" Danny called out to the ghosts. "Everything better be secure by the time I get out there!"

"Danny?!" Jazz asked in shock. "What are you doing?"

"I'll tell you what he's doing." SpongeBob stated as he marched over to Danny and reached into his "belt" to pull out a krabby patty, "Eating this krabby patty before I lay some hurt on him!"

Despite SpongeBob's threat, Danny simply kicked him across the room and rudely said, "Beat it, squirt."

Shocked by his behavior, especially toward SpongeBob, Jazz yelled, "Danny, what's wrong with you?!"

Danny answered in an uncaring voice, "Just doing what I was meant to do since I got these powers, and no one is gonna stop me."

Without another word, Danny flew out the front door. Just then, Jack came down the stairs, looking alert. "There's a ghost invasion outside! Where's Danny? He should come with Maddie and me."

"He's…" Jazz stammered, not sure how to tell her father that Danny was the one behind the whole thing.

But SpongeBob spoke up, "He's going to eat my krabby patties even if I have to shove one down his throat myself."

He then marched outside, prepared to fight the ghost boy in order to give him a good meal. "I'll take one of those patties for the road." Jack mentioned.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Tak and the new Nicktoons made their way to Fairy World and found Jorgen Von Strangle. They explained to the muscular fairy everything that occurred and what was happening to the Nicktoons.

"You fool!" Jorgen shouted at Tak, "Don't you know that going into Anti-Fairy waters will corrupt any mere mortal!"

"We know that now." Tak calmly responded as he looked at Sheen, who was snarling and trying to writhe out of the ropes Sandy had restrained him in.

"That's why we thought you can help us." Sam added. "We need to find a cure for the rest of the Nicktoons."

Jorgen mentioned, "Only the same amount of fairy magic can eliminate the corruption brought on by large amounts of anti-magic."

Jeera dully responded, "We know that now too. So is it true that you have a hot tub here that has all the magic we need to cure them?"

"We did, but not anymore."

Hearing this, their faces drop to disappointment, believing that any hope of bringing their friends back to normal was gone. But then Jorgen added, "We had to move it somewhere else. Too many fairies going on late night swims."

"Poof?" Poof questioned, obviously confused by Jorgen's previous comment.

"So if you moved it, where is it now?" Tucker asked.

Jorgen answered, "It's in the deep forest, hidden through the trees, at the entrance of a cave."

"I get that you're trying to keep it safe, but that seems a little extreme, don't you think?" a skeptical Sam asked.

"Here's the map." Jorgen said, handing Tak a folded up piece of paper. "If you wanna cure your friends, just follow it to the hot tub. But I gotta ask, how come you're not affected, underdressed human?" he asked Tak.

Tak smiled proudly and answered, "Well, you see, I am what you call too pure-hearted to be corrupted by some evil tainted water."

But this made Jorgen laugh in amusement, "If you're the pure-hearted one, then what does that make the annoying yellow creature?"

This annoyed Tak as he watched Jorgen walk away laughing. But Tak called out to him in an attempt to get the last word, "Oh yeah? Well, I'm still the leader!" Suddenly, his Recaller began to beep and he picked it up, answering, "Leader of the Nicktoons speaking."

" _Tak?"_ Dani's voice came from the Recaller, _"Are Sam and Tucker with you? I need your help!"_

Hearing her, Sam came over and asked in concern, "Danielle? What's going on?"

" _Danny's gone crazy! He's let nearly every ghost out of the Ghost Zone and is planning to take over Amity Park! And I don't even know how to begin describing SpongeBob."_

"Whoa," Tucker said in amazement, "Guess he isn't as pure-hearted as I thought he was."

Tak spoke into the Recaller and assured, "Don't worry, Dani. We know where to find the cure. Just give us a few more minutes."

"There's no time." Sam warned, "If Danny is really that out of control, then we have to go to Amity Park and stop him."

Though Jeera argued, "But there's no point in going back if we don't have what we need to cure him."

"I don't know." Tucker added, agreeing with Sam. "Danny could do a lot of damage if we leave him alone, and if SpongeBob and the other Nicktoons are there, things can get even worse."

Then Sandy interjected, "That may be true, y'all. But let's not forget what happened to Sheen here."

While tied up, Sheen yelled while lying on the ground tied up, "Robofiend will destroy you all! I'll capture you all in his name once I get out of here!"

"If we bring him around the other bewitched fellers, we might have an army we gotta deal with."

"Which is why we need to get the cure before we do anything else." Jeera added.

Seeing the group argue, Tak looked nervous and turned away, unsure what to do about the situation. But his attention was grabbed when Jeera called, "Tak! You're the leader; you tell us what we should do."

"I don't know!" Tak shouted in frustration, "Both of those sound like really important things, but I'm not sure which one to do first. Jimmy usually makes decisions like that."

"But Jimmy is not leader right now." Sam explained, "You're the leader, Tak. You need to do what you think is best."

"She's right, Tak." Jeera also assured. "Never mind what Jimmy would do, do what you wanna do. We'll stick by your plan even if it's stupid."

"Poof, poof," Poof agreed with a smile.

Now feeling confident, Tak took a deep breath and responded, "Alright, in order to save Amity Park and get the cure for the Nicktoons, we should split into two groups."

Everyone immediately smiled, agreeing with Tak's plan. "Now that's not stupid." Jeera complimented with a friendly smile as she took the map from Tak. "I'll go find that hot tub."

"Great." Tak agreed. "I'll go to Amity Park."

"Tucker and I will come with you." Sam told the shaman.

Sandy spoke up, "I'll help find that hot tub. If'n anyone knows about trackin', it's me. Plus we'll be able to cure this guy." She explained as she held Sheen by the ropes while he growled at Sandy.

Tak nodded and added, "Poof, you go with them. You can give them help if they need it."

"Poof!" the fairy baby nods in agreement.

"Well, now that we got everything in order, let's get started." Sam stated with a smirk.

"Nicktoons…Unite!" Tak shouted as he ran off in one direction with Tucker and Sam, and Jeera ran off with Sandy, Sheen, and Poof in the other direction.

Tak created a portal to Amity Park with his Recaller, which Sam and Tucker immediately jump through. Right when Tak was about to go through the portal, Jeera called out, "Hey Tak!"

He stopped and turned around to see Jeera smiling back at him, "You really are a good leader, you know."

Tak smiled in return, "Thanks." He responded gratefully before jumping in the portal to Amity Park.

 _Now that our man has a plan, will it work? Please review and stick around._


	9. Chapter 9: Nicktators Unite

_The new Nicktoons split up so they can save the old Nicktoons. How easy will this be?_

 _Read and find out…_

Chapter 9: Nicktators Unite

In Amity Park, ghosts were rampaging around Amity Park. Flying around and scaring the town residents. The Fenton RV stopped in the street and the doors shot open with Jack and Maddie rushing out with their ghost weapons. Before they could fire, their weapons glow green and float out of their hands. They look up to see Technus apprehending their weapons just as Danny ordered.

Watching the whole thing from the top of City Hall was Danny Phantom with a satisfied smiled. Dani Phantom lands behind him and asks, "Danny, stop this! Don't you know what you're doing?"

"Of course I do." Danny carelessly answers, "This is what I was meant to do since the day I got my ghost powers."

"You're not making any sense."

Rather than respond to her, Danny held his arm up and his hand glows green until he swings it down, using his powers to pull Skulker onto the sidewalk. Danny pointed to the ghost girl and ordered, "Get rid of her."

Skulker glared at the tyrant ghost boy and responded, "If getting to cage up your female counterpart will be good compensation, then I'll be willing to follow your orders."

Dani gasped and quickly flew away before Skulker began to pursue her. Danny smiled in enjoyment, "I should've had a ghost chase my sisters a long time ago."

* * *

Meanwhile, a portal opened up in another part of town and Tak, Sam, and Tucker come out. They stare in surprise to see the chaos that had erupted in Amity Park.

"I can't believe it." Sam said in disbelief. "Amity Park is even crazier than before."

"You think Danny is really behind all this?" Tucker asked.

"BEWARE!" the Box Ghost shouted, hovering above the group and trying to be intimidating, "I am the Box Ghost! Set free by the ghost child and allowed to strike fear into all the puny children!"

Sam gained a dull expression and answered Tucker's question, "Yeah, I think he is."

Tak held up his staff toward the ghost and demanded to know, "Where's Danny?"

"Be warned, humans!" the Box Ghost hollered, "If you choose to interfere with his domination, you will all be doomed, especially since I am his right-hand man!"

The shaman looked up and noticed someone flying through the air. "Dani?"

Hearing the homophonous name, the Box Ghost suddenly yelled at the top of his voice in fear, "AAAGGGH! Don't let him find me!" and he flew away at top speed.

They see Dani Phantom flying away from Skulker as he fired various weapons at her while under Danny's orders to kill her. Dani flew backwards and fired back at the hunter with a ghost ray. Skulker activated a shield on his wrist that deflected the attack and smirked in satisfaction.

But suddenly, his shield was hit with a magical blast that turned it into a swarm of butterflies. Dani looked down to see her three friends down below. "Guys, you're here!" she shouted with a smile.

Skulker growled in frustration, "I can't believe I'm following his orders to destroy all of you."

Before Skulker could launch another attack, Dani landed right next to Tak and she charged up ecto-energy in her hands while he charged up his staff. Then both launched a ghost ray and magical blast at Skulker, blowing a hole in the middle of his armor and knocking him far away in Amity Park.

After it was safe, Dani turned to the three with a breath of relief, "I'm so glad you came. Danny's behind all of this and he was the one who sicked Skulker on me."

"Relax, Dani," Tak assured as he held her shoulders. "Danny didn't mean to do this, trust me."

Sam then added, "Just lead us to Danny and we'll explain everything on the way."

Dani nodded and began to lead the through the ghost-ridden city and to where her older brother was. Tak explained how it was anti-magic that was causing Danny's megalomaniac behavior and the behaviors of the three other Nicktoons, and how Sandy and Jeera were currently searching for the cure. Tak didn't even skimp on how he is the pure-hearted one unaffected by the pool's corruption, which Dani was in disbelief by since SpongeBob was one of the Nicktoons affected. Soon, they reached City Hall and found Danny chilling on top of the building. He looked down when he noticed the four visitors.

"Oh, hey guys." Danny greeted coolly as he flew down on the ground and landed directly in front of Sam. "And hellooo Sam. Like the new look?" he coolly asked as he popped the collar of his leather jacket. "The new position of power?" he also asked as he held Sam by the waist.

Sam looked unamused as she moved Danny away from her, "The look, yes. The position and attitude, no."

Danny cheerfully added, "Well, I'm technically not in power yet. According to some sources, I would have to bring down the one currently in power, aka the mayor." He glanced at his best friend, the current mayor of Amity Park, and smirked, "How about it, Tucker? Anything left to say before we rumble for power?" he playfully asked, pounding his fist into his hand.

Tucker held his hands up nervously and answered, "H-How about I just give you the power and we can skip the rumble?"

"Danny, you gotta snap out of it." Tak tried to explain, "You wouldn't be saying this if it weren't for the anti-magic."

"He's right, Danny." Sam joined as she also explained to her boyfriend, "The hot tub you were in yesterday had anti-magic that's clouding your mind."

Dani also urged in worry, "You have to try and fight it."

"Pssh," Danny just scoffed as he replied, "Who cares how and why? I probably would've done this eventually; I just needed a push in the right direction. As a human with ghost powers, I deserve to be king of both the Ghost Zone and human world." Then he put an arm around Sam as he flirted with his girlfriend some more, "So since we're dating and I rule now, how about I make you my queen?" but a disgusted Sam just aggressively shoved him away. This angered Danny and he glared while saying, "Alright, have it your way."

Danny hovered above the ground and powered green ghost energy in both his hands. Tak held up his staff for defense and Dani powered up some ghost energy as well. But before the ghost boy could strike, a portal appeared and Jimmy and Timmy stepped out. "Greetings…Danny Phantom." Jimmy greeted with a smirk.

"Jimmy? Timmy?" Tak asked, surprised to see both of them here together.

From high above the group, Foop suddenly appeared sitting in a movie theater chair with a soda in a cup holder and holding a bag of popcorn. "All right! Front row seats to watch the Nicktoons destroy each other." He said in excitement, stuffing his mouth with a handful of popcorn.

"There you guys are!" Timmy yelled, still remembering that they had taken Poof from him. "Where's Poof? He's MINE! Now give him back!"

"He's not with us." Sam pointed out.

"Yeah, he's with…" Tucker was about to answer until he was elbowed into silence by Sam.

This did not slip by Timmy and he glared furiously as he shouted, "I wish I had all your technology!" but when he did not get anything, he turned around and yelled, "Hello! Grant my wish already! OR ELSE!"

Exhausted and sweaty, Cosmo and Wanda were attached to a pair of horse reigns that were connected to a wagon carrying the items that Timmy had wished for (including Cindy who was still tied up). With a tired sigh, the fairies wave their wands and all of Tucker's PDAs, phones, and tablets fly out of his pockets and backpack and onto Timmy's pile.

"I also wish for Sam's makeup!" Timmy shouted as Sam's black eyeliner appeared in Timmy's hand.

Now lying on the ground, Wanda looked up at her husband and uttered, "Cosmo, if we don't make it, I just want you to know I love you."

Cosmo responded in the same manner, "And if we do make it, let's agree to never have another godchild again."

"That's the smartest idea you've had since…well, I can't remember."

Timmy had put on the black eyeliner that matched his red eyes. "I don't like this stuff, but it's mine and I don't care."

Jimmy approached Danny and stated, "You'll have to excuse my colleague. He's more interested in material possessions than global possession."

"So I noticed," Danny responded, rolling his eyes. "Why are you runts here anyway?"

"I'm here for the exact same reason you are, Danny: To rule over Amity Park."

"Sorry, pipsqueak. But there can only be one ruler."

"I know." Jimmy stated with a smirk, holding the remote to his Will Drainer that pointed at Danny. "That's why…You're now going to be my servant."

Jimmy turned on the machine and prepared to fire it at Danny to turn him into his mindless slave. Without feeling threatened, Danny calmly fired a ghost ray from his finger at the Will Drainer and caused it to spin it around until it stopped at the right, unintentionally firing at Tucker, who screamed until he turned into a mindless drone.

"Tucker!" Sam called to her friend, but he groaned and drooled.

But Danny just smiled in satisfaction, despite that he just wiped his best friend's brain. "Nice try, shrimp." Danny told Jimmy, who frowned in dismay.

"That's my line!" Tak immediately recognized the voice and he looked in shock to see SpongeBob standing ahead with his fists clenched, "As in; nice try attempting to run without sampling my krabby patties."

Foop shook in excitement as he held his cheeks, "Oooh, now it's getting good."

"SpongeBob, what are you doing here?" Tak asked, surprised to see the sponge leave the Krusty Krab after making everyone he knows eat Krabby patties.

SpongeBob pointed at Tak, "You left the Krusty Krab without finishing your krabby patties. I've been tracking you down to make sure you don't leave without eating every single krabby patty I give you. And now that everyone is here, I can make you all eat krabby patties."

Jimmy glanced back at Timmy, and slyly smiled with an idea. "Hey Turner, isn't that something that you don't already have?"

Timmy's eyes widen as he stared at the krabby patties that SpongeBob was carrying in his take-out belt. "That's right." Timmy realized, and turned to his fairies, angrily demanding, "I wish all those krabby patties were mine!"

As they lied on the ground, Cosmo and Wanda hold up their wands and the take-out bags around SpongeBob's belt disappear and reappear next to Timmy.

"You're gonna eat all those krabby patties?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"No!" Timmy answered with a grin. "Since they're mine now, I'm gonna crush them." He began stomping on the bags, squishing all the krabby patties that were inside.

SpongeBob reacted in horror, but his shock turned to fury as he glared at Timmy with his red eyes and suddenly pounced at him, "Why, you lousy little-" he pushed Timmy into the wagon full of his wishes, causing it all to topple down, including Cindy. But with quick reaction, Dani flew at fast speed and caught Cindy before she hit the ground.

Cindy took the cloth off her mouth and stated to the ghost girl, "If this is Neutron's new attitude, you can have him."

"Thanks…" Dani replied in a dull tone, "No, really. He's kinda hot now." She said with a small smile.

"Guys, stop this!" Tak shouted as he ran toward the boy and sponge to break them up.

With the three Nicktoons preoccupied, Jimmy approached Danny and held out his tornado blaster, "Alright, no more games, Phantom." Jimmy stated, now sounding threatening, "Step down from your position of power and relinquish it to me."

Not feeling intimidated in the slightest, Danny merely smiled and responded, "Let me respond to that in the following way," He snapped his fingers and activated his ghost manipulation, which summoned Skulker as the ghost manipulation controlled him, and Danny threw him on the ground again for kicks. The ghost boy ordered, "Skulker, take out the trash. And don't lose this time."

As he got up, Skulker glared in fury at Danny. He finally activated his blasters and aimed them at the ghost boy. "Forget it! I'm done taking orders from prey. I'll be the one ruling this human world after I dispose of you."

Danny simply frowned in annoyance and activated his ghost manipulation around Skulker, lifting him up in the air. Danny then started clenching his glowing fist which caused Skulker's armor to dent while the others winced and tried to look away. Once Skulker was crushed into a large metal ball, Danny let him drop to the ground, and while his injuries looked severe, Skulker's true form crawls out of the armor, unharmed. Once he gets a look at the ghost boy, he screams in fear and flies away.

Tak nervously chuckled as he looked at Danny, "You sure showed him."

"Oh, I'm not done." Danny mentioned with smirk as the Fright Knight landed next to him.

He kneeled down to Danny and held out something in his hand, "I have what you asked for, Master."

"About time." Danny replied childishly as he snatched the item from the Fright Knight before the latter flew away. He held it up, showing it was a green ring with a skull imbedded in the middle.

"Danny, is that-" Sam asked in shock.

"You got that right, toots." Danny answered, "The Ring of Rage. I had my new ghost servants steal it from the Ghost King's realm, since I'll be taking that title now." Seeing the shiny item, Timmy whispered to his fairies while Danny added, "Since I'll be powerful in seconds, you might as well bow now."

Suddenly, the ring vanished from Danny's hand and reappeared in Timmy's grasp. Timmy laughed victoriously, "It's mine now! All mine since I wished for it!" he looked at his fairies and ordered, "Now get me out of here NOW!" Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands, and they and Timmy disappeared.

Danny growled in fury and clenched his fists. "That little brat can be anywhere."

"Actually, he's still in this world." Jimmy mentioned, holding a small screen, "Calculating his eventual deception, I placed a tracker on him during my offer of partnership, so I would-" before he could finish, Danny shoved him to the ground and snatched the tracker from him, flying off to find Timmy.

Jimmy immediately stood up and held his tornado blaster. "Timmy isn't the only one who will be passed over for brain depletion."

Once Jimmy left, SpongeBob took out his spatula and proclaimed, "I'll get that ring first, and with it I can make everyone love my krabby patties…" with narrowed eyes, he darkly concluded, "…even the difficult ones."

After the sponge followed the other three Nicktoons, Tak called out, "SpongeBob, wait!" to no avail.

He then heard laughing, and looked up to see Foop still watching; "Now that's what I call a climactic battle."

Sam crossed her arms and asked, "You're enjoying his, aren't you?"

"You got that right, sweetheart. My money's on the ghost boy."

"I'm going after them." Tak announced with determination.

"But what are you gonna do?" Dani asked.

"I'm the only one who can keep them from killing each other. You and Sam stay here and watch over Tucker and Cindy; it's time for the pure-hearted one to spread some goodness to his friends."

Cindy narrowed her eyes and snarked, "You sure it's enough?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Jeera looked at the map and Sandy lugged Sheen as they tread through a forest, trying to find the Fairy World hot tub. "According to this map, the hot tub should be somewhere around here." Jeera explained.

"You will all become robo-slaves!" Sheen blurted out, "You will be forced to drink blood!"

Sandy glared in annoyance by how long Sheen had been going on in his corrupted state. "It better be." She grumbled.

Poof flew ahead and peeks past some bushes. "Poof, poof, poof!" the fairy baby called out, signaling to them.

Jeera brushed a large leaf aside and gasped in shock by what she saw, followed by Sandy when she saw right by the mountain was a large majestic hot tub with fountains that vaguely resembled Cosmo spitting water out of his mouth.

"I can't believe we found it." Jeera said in joy, and then leaned down toward the hot bubbling water. "Is this stuff really supposed to cure what the other hot tub did?"

"Only one way to find out!" Sandy shouted as she tossed Sheen into the hot tub.

"Long live RoboFiend!" Sheen called before he splashed into the water.

Jeera and Sandy watch in anticipation when Sheen didn't immediately come back up. But with a splash, Sheen surfaced and relaxed in the hot tub. "Now this is more like it." He said with a smile, his eyes no longer red.

"Sheen," Jeera called out, "How do you feel?"

"I don't know what happened, but it almost makes me forget all that weird stuff I was saying before."

"Yee-haw! This liquid really works." Sandy shouted in joy, "Now we can cure the boys."

Poof cheered as well, jumping into the water and splashing the girls. "But how are we gonna get them all the way out here." Jeera asked.

"Excuse me, ladies." Sheen said with a confident smile. "I think I have the solution."

Jeera and Sandy stare at him in surprise, but Poof was happy to listen to whatever great idea would help get his godbrother back to normal.

 _Well, this is surprising; how does a hot tub stay so clean out in the wilderness? Ah, who cares? Please leave a review and stick around for the next chapter._


	10. Chapter 10: Make it Rain Part 1

_This chapter was so big; I couldn't fit it all into one part. The title is a reference to something, but you'll probably never figure it out. So save yourselves the trouble by reading the next chapter._

Chapter 10: Make it Rain Part 1

Back in Amity Park, Timmy's fairies have helped their godchild escape with his booty to the last place Danny would think to look for him: behind Casper High School. Timmy took out the Ring of Rage and stared at it. "Neat! I have this weird thing and it's all mine."

"But Timmy, you don't know what that can do." Wanda warned, but Timmy responded by tossing the ring at her forehead.

"I didn't wish for a warning." Timmy snapped, "I'm gonna wish for all five worlds to be mine, and I won't have to share it with anyone."

"Your wish will soon be granted, Turner." Jimmy said as he approached him with a cunning smile. "But it will be me who takes the worlds without sharing. I have you to thank for taking that ring away from Danny before he could do any damage."

"Forget it, everything is MINE!" Timmy shouted, and then pointed at Cosmo and Wanda, "I wish you were lethal weapons!"

However, Cosmo tried to mentioned, "But couldn't that kill fudgehead?"

"Duh!" Timmy scorned, "Now do it before I wish for lethal weapons to fire at you."

Before the fairies can grant his wish, a green glow suddenly formed around Timmy's body and held him in the air, along with Jimmy who was hoisted by the same glow.

They look down to see Danny Phantom holding the two boys with his ghost manipulation. Danny smirked as he looked at his two captives, "Guess your tracker works after all, Neutron."

"I wish-" Timmy was about to yell until Danny silenced him by shooting ectoplasm at his mouth.

Wanda wipes her forehead in relief while Cosmo asks, "Why didn't we think of that?"

Jimmy managed to remain calm as he spoke to Danny, "What are you gonna do after this, Phantom? Allow all the ghosts of your world the freedom to overrun everywhere else? Science and intelligence is the proper way to dictate, and you're making a huge mistake!"

"You had me and you lost me." Danny simply responded as he slowly began closing his fists which slowly began to crush Jimmy and Timmy's bodies. Cosmo and Wanda were so afraid that they hid in the school dumpster and quietly peek out from inside. Jimmy and Timmy grunted in pain as Danny closed his fists tighter, but before he could kill them, a blast of magic fired at Danny, dropping Jimmy and Timmy on the ground.

Danny angrily sat up and saw Tak holding out his glowing staff after stopping the ghost boy from killing Jimmy and Timmy. Danny was about to fire a ghost ray at the shaman in retribution until Tak waved his staff, "Now freeze!"

A magical glow appeared around the three Nicktoons, freezing them in place. "What are you doing?" Jimmy asked in annoyance.

"Stopping my friends from killing each other." Tak answered as he held the spell in place. "None of you guys wanna do this. Not you, not Danny, not Timmy, and not-" he stopped when he accounted or someone missing, "SpongeBob?"

Right on cue, SpongeBob jumps in and tackles Timmy to the ground, still furious at the krabby patties he had ruined. Tak ended up losing his concentration and unfroze Danny, Jimmy, and Timmy.

SpongeBob was not interested in what his friends wanted and instead pinned Timmy to the ground, holding a squished krabby patty above his head as he angrily demanded, "Alright Timmy, since you stepped on my precious krabby patties, you're gonna eat it, and you're gonna enjoy it!"

"Gross, SquareButt!" Timmy retorted as he pushed SpongeBob off of him. "I could just wish for any krabby patty I want. In fact…I wish for a handful of krabby patties!"

Hearing their godchild from inside the dumpster, Cosmo and Wanda wave their wands and a bunch of krabby patties appeared in Timmy's arms. SpongeBob, however, shrieked in horror, "Those are fake! Fake, I tell you!"

Tak watched as Danny and Jimmy also shouted at each other as well. "Give my ring back, Nerdtron."

"Sorry, Phantom, but I don't have it." Jimmy answered, "And I don't need it with an IQ as high as mine."

In response, Danny shoved Jimmy and added, "The ones who you'll be ruling will be asleep by the time you take over."

Jimmy shoved Danny in return and responded, "And what about the ones you'll be ruling? Will they just be vessels for your ghost servants?"

"Duh! Two for the price of one."

"STOP IT!" Tak shouted, finally silencing the four Nicktoons. "Listen to yourselves! This isn't the way the Nicktoons would act! You know how I know that? Because you're not the Nicktoons! You may look like them, but you stink at teamwork. If you had worked together, you all would've taken over your worlds already. But not me because I'm still pure-hearted."

As the four corrupted Nicktoons stare at Tak, Jimmy is the first to speak up, "So, whoever eliminates Tak gets to rule his world along with their own?"

"Sure," Danny agreed with a bored shrug, "I mean, we outnumber him."

Tak's face drops to shock as he mutters, "Oh, shitterflies."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam was sitting on the steps of City Hall with Tucker, who was still brain drained. Tucker moaned with a dull expression while Sam stared, "You know, strangely I prefer you this way."

Suddenly, from a poof of pink smoke, Sandy, Jeera, Sheen, and Poof appeared, pulling a wagon full of water from the Fairy World hot tub. "We got it." Jeera announced, "This is the stuff that'll cure the Nicktoons."

Sandy looked around, but did not see the Nicktoons anywhere. "Where are those boys anyway?"

"They're trying to kill each other for world domination or something." Dani explained, "Tak went off to stop them."

"Then let's have them take a dip in this stuff." Sheen explained as he dipped his finger in the water. "It fixed me, so it'll work for them."

"Just one problem." Cindy mentioned, "I doubt Nerdtron and friends are gonna willingly take a magic bath."

"Don't worry, y'all." Sandy assured as she massaged her knuckles. "I got plans to nail my sponge buddy."

* * *

Walking around the football field of the school, SpongeBob was carrying a large take-out bag with krabby patties. "I hope Jimmy, Danny, or Timmy haven't killed Tak yet." SpongeBob said to himself. "He still needs to eat all these krabby patties, and eat more of them, and then eat more of them until he's begging for more." He said with a mischievous chuckle.

"HEEEEE-YAAAA!" Sandy hollered as she flew through the air and landed her foot right on top of SpongeBob.

As he lied on the ground under Sandy's foot, SpongeBob lifted his head up to see the krabby patty bag on the ground in front of him. "My krabby patties!" he cried, reaching out for the bag. "You're eating those!"

But Sandy kicked the bag aside and told the sponge, "This is endin' now, SpongeBob. We're gettin' you back to your normal self."

Angered that she kicked away the krabby patties that he was gonna force someone to eat, SpongeBob began to feel enraged and mustered up enough strength to lift Sandy off of him.

When Sandy fell backwards on the grass, SpongeBob picked up the bag of krabby patties. "Normal schmormal. Whatever you're talking about, I'm gonna use it to make everyone in all the worlds enjoy my krabby patties, starting with you!" he jumped at Sandy with a krabby patty in his hand and held her down as he shoved a krabby patty toward her mouth. However, he didn't account for the air helmet covering her head and causing the patty to splatter all over the glass. "Barnacles." SpongeBob groaned in dismay.

Sandy smirked victoriously thanks to her plan of knowing SpongeBob couldn't get a krabby patty into her mouth, so she karate chopped SpongeBob off of her and flung him across the football field. Then Dani Phantom flew toward him and tackled SpongeBob across the grass. Sandy joined in by dogpiling on them, and both girls each held SpongeBob by his arms as he struggled to get loose.

"We got 'em!" Sandy called.

"Now's your chance!" Dani called as well.

On cue, Sheen approached, wearing sunglasses and carrying a large water gun in his hands. "Close your eyes, Spongy." Sheen quipped before firing a squirt of water directly at SpongeBob.

As the water hit SpongeBob's body, it all went into his body thanks to his absorbency. Both Sandy and Dani release SpongeBob, letting him fall to the ground.

Sam, Jeera, and Poof carefully approach SpongeBob as they stare him lying in the grass unconscious. "SpongeBob?" Sandy asked in concern. "Are you okay?"

SpongeBob finally opened his eyes that had returned to their normal blue color. "Ugh…" he groaned, rubbing his head. "What happened?"

Dani explained, "That hot tub you and the Nicktoons went in yesterday had anti-magic inside that turned you, Danny, Jimmy, and Timmy evil."

"Evil?" SpongeBob asked in shock as he sprung up, holding his face. "No wonder I've been mean all day. It was like the only thing on my mind was krabby patties, the only thing I cared about was krabby patties, and the only thing I could think about was krabby patties. I turned such a wonderful thing into a weapon of abuse."

Seeing how distressed SpongeBob was with himself, Sandy put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, SpongeBob, it weren't your fault. You were just more whacked up on that sinister fairy water than a feller who's had too much Lone Star. It took your love of krabby patties and twisted it into ways unimaginable."

SpongeBob began to feel better now that he could fry up krabby patties with love and not force, but recalled what Dani had told him before, "So the rest of my friends are really evil too?" he asked.

"That's right." Jeera answered, "Now the question is how we're gonna get the rest of them wet with the cure."

"Easy." Sam replied with a confident smile, "The same way we cured SpongeBob; just use their anti-selves to our advantage."

* * *

Meanwhile, Timmy was outside in the lunch area sitting on a table, surrounded by many items that he had wished for. It seems that he had lost focus on trying to kill Tak and is more interested in just getting whatever he wants.

"…and I wish for a pinball machine, and I wish for a barbeque, and I wish for a private wrestling match, and I wish for a cherry soda fountain!"

Cosmo and Wanda were bent over in exhaustion as their wands struggled to keep up with Timmy's wishes. Suddenly, Danny's teacher, Mr. Lancer approached and noticed everything. "Excuse me, young man," Mr. Lancer confronted Timmy, "But you don't go to this school."

Timmy rolled his eyes and stated, "I wish for a pack of vicious wolves."

With a wave of their wands, a pack of four wolves appeared and snarled viciously at Mr. Lancer. "White Fang!" he yelled in terror before running away and screaming as the wolves chased him down.

"Can we take a break now?" Cosmo tiredly asked.

But Timmy responded with, "I wish for another pack of vicious wolves."

With no other choice, the fairies made a pack of wolves appear that tried to jump up and bite Cosmo and Wanda while the two fairies tried to hover as high as they can out of reach.

"Now unless you wanna be dog food, I wish for-"

"Hey, beaver teeth!" Jeera called out, and Timmy turned to see her bouncing Poof on the ground like a basketball. "See something you want?"

"Poof!" Timmy yelled in anger, seeing his fairy baby in someone else's hands other than his. "Hand my fairy over!"

Still holding Poof, Jeera held him up and teased, "You want him? Come and get him!"

"Poof, poof!" Poof teased as well before Jeera ran off with him.

Timmy growled and wasted no time in chasing after Jeera. He stopped and looked around, thinking he lost track of Jeera, but suddenly noticed her rounding a corner. He chased after her again and rushed around the corner of the school. But without warning, Timmy tripped over an inflatable pool and fell face first into the water.

Standing on the other side, Jeera and Poof stared at Timmy lying in the water and cheered, "Yes, it worked." She said, smiling at Poof.

Cosmo and Wanda appeared overhead, seeing what happened to their godchild. "Quick!" Cosmo warned his wife, "Let's rebuild our lives before he comes up for air!"

"Cosmo, wait!" Wanda scolded, stopping her husband from running away.

Afterwards, Timmy finally sat up and coughed out some water as he tried to breathe in some air. He opened his eyes that returned to their normal blue color. "Cosmo? Wanda?" he asked, "Are you okay?"

"He's concerned for us?" Cosmo asked in surprise before realizing, "That means he's back to normal!"

"You're right." Timmy realized as he held his head in shock. "I don't feel like I want anything anymore."

"Of course you don't." Jeera explained, "That hot tub you went in yesterday had anti-fairy water that turned you and the other Nicktoons evil. We just cured you."

Timmy stood up from the pool, bowing his head in remorse. "Guys…I-I'm so sorry about how I treated you." He told his fairies, "I…I couldn't control myself."

Wanda gently tilted his head up and responded, "Oh, Timmy, we know it wasn't your fault. That anti-fairy water just took your selfishness and turned it up to eleven."

"Yeah," Cosmo agreed, "We'll always love the only moderately selfish you."

"Poof, poof, poof!" Poof cheered happily as he hugged Timmy.

Timmy smiled, happy that his fairy godparents forgive him for his unnatural behavior, and the entire godfamily hug each other in joy.

Despite feeling happy for the godfamily, Jeera had to interrupt them. "Okay, now that we're all happy together again, we still have two more Nicktoons to bring back to normal."

"Oh, that's right." Timmy remembered, "Jimmy and Danny, right? How bad can they be together?"

 _Two down, two the go- or at least two more to turn good. Please review and stick around for the next part of this chapter._


	11. Chapter 11: Make it Rain Part 2

_Here's the next chapter of "Anti-Nicktoons Unite". With two of the Nicktoons cured of their anti selves, will the other two be cured as well?_

 _Enjoy…_

Chapter 11: Make it Rain Part 2

Inside the high school, Tak ran through the halls with Danny Phantom running after him, firing multiple ecto-beams at the shaman. Tak avoided the shots by ducking behind a trash can, behind a locker door, and behind a water fountain- all of which Danny blew up with a ghost ray. Tak finally managed to lose the ghost boy by rounding a corner and hiding under a stairwell.

As Danny floated past the stairs, he called out, "You can run, Tak, but you can't hide!"

Once he felt it was safe, he quickly ran further up the stairs while whispering, "I can do both."

After running all the way up the roof, Tak used his magic to blow off the lock on the door and ran onto the roof. He stopped for a moment to catch his breath, he suddenly heard Jimmy state, "No time to rest now, Tak."

The shaman gritted his teeth in horror as he turned around to see Jimmy standing behind him, polishing his tornado blaster with a piece of cloth. From above, Foop was still watching the entertainment as he swung a half-eaten corndog around, "The smart one against the stupid one. What can be better?"

"Jimmy!" Tak called, backing away. "How…how did you know I'd be up here?"

Jimmy calmly explained, "Isn't obvious, you're trying to hide from Danny. What better place to hide than here on the roof where Danny wouldn't think you'd hide? And here I am waiting for you, so I can eliminate you first."

Tak was prepared to defend himself with his staff, but tried once more to reason with the mad genius. "Jimmy, listen to me. You wouldn't be doing this if it weren't for that anti-fairy hot tub we sat in."

Jimmy chuckled and responded, "You think I don't know my new domineering characterization is the cause of supernatural liquid? I know my intelligence is increasing due to that corruptive substance, but I prefer it this way because my intellect rightfully deserves uphold its position above everyone."

"BOOOO!" Foop shouted as he watched from the air, "Less yapping and more fighting!"

Before Jimmy could strike Tak- or Foop for his unnecessary commentary- Danny suddenly phased up from below the ground and stood behind Tak. The ghost boy then shot ice at Tak's legs and froze him in place. "The only one who deserves any position above everyone is me; the one with the army and the powers, but mostly the powers."

"Danny, no!" Tak shouted, and began repeatedly banging the bottom of his staff on the ice to break it off his legs. "Don't hurt him- or me!"

But both boys ignored the shaman and approached each other. Foop just got excited as he muttered; "Now this will lead to fighting." And bit his lower lip in anticipation.

"There's more to conquering worlds than brawn alone, Phantom." Jimmy explained as he and Danny glared each other in the eyes.

"Like what? Using numbers and watching your opponent's every move? Boring." Danny responded in an uncaring voice, "I could kill Tak right now and I'd get his world like we agreed, but I'd still have to do something about you so I could get your world."

But Jimmy did not feel threatened and just crossed his arms. "I anticipated your feelings, Danny, and I'm sure you anticipated mine." He responded, holding up his tornado blaster.

"Did I need to be a genius to know that?" Danny asked, throwing a glowing ectoplasmic punch toward Jimmy, but the genius ducked and suddenly shocked Danny in the chest with a device.

Danny screamed and backed away, changing into human form. He glared at Jimmy, who revealed that he had a hold of the Plasmius Maximus. Smiling smugly, Jimmy explained, "I manipulated Turner into demanding this from his fairies. I just hid it away until the time came when I'd face you. Now that we're on equal grounds…" He held out his tornado blaster and shot a gust of wind that blew Danny off the roof. Unable to fly or change into ghost form, Danny fell down below.

"Danny!" Tak cried, holding out his hand. "NO!"

Foop smiled in satisfaction, "Well, that was joyfully unexpected."

* * *

While Tak assumed the worst, Danny Fenton had actually landed in a cart full of towels that were often used by the school jocks. Unharmed, Danny climbed out and clenched his fists in anger. "That little runt may have won this time, but I haven't lost the war."

"Danny!" he was surprised to see Sam standing up ahead with a romantic smile.

"What are you gonna do?" Danny asked, suspicious that she and the rest of the Nicktoons would try and stop him, "Try and talk me out of killing my teammates and taking over?"

"Are you kidding?" Sam asked excitedly, getting close to him. "I'm gonna join you. You were right; being in the arms of someone who will be ruling all the worlds is too good to pass up." She looked at him with a mischievous smile, caressing his cheek. "Not to mention being his queen."

With a smile of pleasure, Danny responded, "Glad you see it my way. How about a kiss to seal the deal?"

"I thought you'd never ask." When Danny closed his eyes and leaned toward Sam with his lips puckered, without warning, Sam popped a water balloon on his face. Sam smiled slyly, stating, "One way to cure a teenage boy of his power trip: appeal to his hormones."

Danny opened his blue eyes, confused as to why his face was wet. "That must've been some kiss."

Jeera, SpongeBob, Sheen, Sandy, Timmy, and his fairies approached and noticed Danny back to normal. "Awesome! You did it!" Jeera cheered.

"Sam, what's going on?" Danny asked, "Did I seriously just release all the ghosts from the Ghost Zone and try to take over Amity Park?"

Sandy explained, "You boys had your minds scrambled by that anti-fairy world hot tub."

"And the water turned you guys evil too." Sheen iterated.

"Explaining has become pretty routine by this point." Jeera dully mentioned with a frown.

"Wow," Danny said in disbelief, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment, "This is gonna hurt my reputation as a superhero. Can't believe I tried to-"

Sam silenced him by assuring, "It's okay, Danny, it wasn't your fault. On the plus side, I still like the jacket."

She kissed him on the cheek as Danny looked at the leather jacket he wore during his power trip. "Don't get too used to it." He joked, returning her kiss.

* * *

Back on the school roof, Tak managed to break free of the ice and held out his staff, willing to fight Jimmy in order to help get back to normal and avenge Danny's demise. "I'll beat you, Jimmy. As the pure-hearted one, I'll get you cured before you hurt anyone else."

"Pure-hearted?" Jimmy asked in slight amusement.

"I know, I know," Tak responded, annoyed by everyone making fun of that title, "If I'm pure-hearted what does that make SpongeBob?"

But Jimmy didn't seem to be comparing him to someone who really was pure-hearted. "You really think your immunity to the corruption has to do with you being virtuous? If you recall, the water doesn't contaminate those of magical origin, and you should already be aware that you are half-Juju, aka magical origin- which of course protects you from being corrupted by the hot tub's properties."

Tak's eyes widen in shock by this realization. "You mean it's not because I'm special?"

"The only thing special here is how you managed to last this long against me." Jimmy then used his tornado blaster against Tak, pushing him off the roof like he did to Danny earlier.

Foop cheered as he watched the whole thing. "Good show! I always believed in you, genius human boy!"

Tak screamed as he fell toward the ground until something caught him under his arms. He opened his eyes to see Danny Phantom holding him as they flew through the air. "Danny, you're okay!" he said with a smile, "You're good again, right?"

Danny smiled and asked, "Would I be saving your butt if I weren't?"

Foop gasped in shock when he sees both Nicktoons are alive and not evil. "What? But how can this be?"

Jimmy looked up to see his attempts at eliminating both Tak and Danny failed, but then turns to see SpongeBob peeking out from the door to the roof. "What do you want, SpongeBob?"

"W-Well, I wanted to help you out." SpongeBob answered nervously, "With taking over the world and stuff."

"And why might that be?"

"Our friends may have cured my desire to force my krabby patties into your stomach, but they haven't cured my desire to conquer this world." SpongeBob explained. "So since you're still the most evil of us all, I wanna help. I mean, all of us against one of you, even I know that we don't stand a chance."

Foop began watching again in interest, "Ooh, now this is unexpected."

Jimmy smiled and agreed, "You are correct, SpongeBob. Perhaps you can be of use to me somehow."

SpongeBob smiled in joy. "Oh, Jimmy, I knew you wouldn't let me down! I'm so happy I could hug you!" he intended to do just that and ran toward the genius with his arms spread apart. But before he could even get close enough, Jimmy suddenly fired his tornado blaster at SpongeBob and blew him across the roof, causing a bunch of water that was inside his absorbent body to spill out.

Sandy opened the door to the roof and rushed out to help SpongeBob stand up. "SpongeBob!" she yelled in concern. Luckily, SpongeBob wasn't even scratched.

Timmy, Sheen, Sam, and Jeera came through the door and were joined by Danny and Tak who landed right next to them. Jimmy smiled in satisfaction as he stated, "Nice try, guys. But I figured out your plan to have SpongeBob pledge his allegiance to me and then slip me the cure with one of his affectionate hugs."

"Jimmy," Danny began explaining, "We outnumber you. So if we have to, we'll fight if it means getting you back to normal."

But Jimmy did not seem intimidated, "You may outnumber me, but I'm still smarter than all of you. I was fully aware that Jeera and Sandy had found the hot tub that contained the cure, that you would all succeed in defeating Timmy, Danny, and SpongeBob, and your futile attempt at trying to cure me. But as I said before, I'm not interested in your cure."

"That's right, Nickfools." Foop said as he poofs next to Jimmy and put his arm around the genius, "He isn't interested in being a part of your goody-goody Nicktoon team anymore."

The Nicktoons all looked at each other hopelessly, knowing that both Jimmy and Foop were correct. An annoyed Jimmy moved the anti-fairy baby away from him. "The corrupt infantile creature is correct. I won't be joining you because I will be conquering all your worlds without any assistance and your attempts to stop me will be ineffectual since I know all your moves."

But without warning, Jimmy was suddenly drenched in water that poured down from above. It turned out that right above him; Dani Phantom was holding the empty wagon that held the fairy water she dumped on top of Jimmy.

"Bet ya didn't see that coming." Dani said with a sly smile.

Jimmy blew a soaked tuft of hair from his face as he dully responded, "No, I didn't."

Fearing the worst, Foop grabbed Jimmy's shoulders and shook him. "You're still evil, right? Don't you want to destroy the Nicktoons?"

Jimmy's blue eyes held a confused look as he timidly answered, "Uhhh…Not anymore."

Foop was then blown away from Jimmy with a gold star blast that Timmy fired with his star flinger to get him away from Jimmy. Dani landed right next to him and held his right hand, asking, "How are you feeling?"

With a heavy sigh, Jimmy answered, "Remorseful. I just thought that since I was genius, I deserved universal conquest and everybody's respect. It was like I became obsessed with it."

The other Nicktoons approached and Danny assured, "We all know how you feel, Jimmy. You're not the only one who became a jerk."

"Yeah," SpongeBob added, "It was like that evil water took our worst qualities and twisted it into something horrible."

"Like your anti-selves." Tak concluded for them.

"And what's wrong with being 'anti'?" Foop asked in an offended voice, getting the Nicktoons' attention. "You Nicktools were so much more interesting while you were trying to kill each other. It's just a shame that the savage one had to ruin all the fun."

Timmy yelled angrily, "Foop, you tricked us into swimming in that hot tub!"

"And you nearly made us destroy everything we care about!" Danny yelled as well.

Jimmy then scolded, "Are you aware of the disastrous consequences that we could've brought to our worlds?"

"Well, duh," Foop responded, sticking his tongue out, "Why do you think I did it? Oh, it was fun while it lasted, but I suppose I'll just have to think of something else to get rid of you Nicktoons." With a wave of his bottle, he disappeared back to his own world.

"Should we go after him?" Tak asked his friends.

Before the Nicktoons could decide if they wanna take revenge on Foop, Sam interrupted their train of thought, "Uh, guys? I know you just got cured of your evil selves, but we should probably do something about the mess you guys made."

They all look down from the school to see the army of ghosts Danny released still terrorizing Amity Park. They also hear Cindy's voice yelling, "Hey Nicktoons!" and see her standing next to the brain dead Tucker, "How much longer do I have watch the zombie techno geek?"

"Don't worry," Jimmy assured his friends, "I never intended to use it, but I did program a reverse switch on the Neutronic Will Drainer."

"And I guess I have a long evening of ghost hunting ahead of me." Danny said with a sheepish grin."

Timmy turned to his fairies, "You still have enough magic to turn everything back to normal?"

Wanda answered, "Well, since Poof has had more rest than us today, I think he can give his dad and me a boost."

"Only if you promise this is the last wish for the rest of the week." Cosmo offered.

SpongeBob pounded his fist into his hands, "And this frycook has some stray krabby patties to rescue so they can be purchased willingly."

 _Time for things to go back to normal- or as normal as they can be. Please review what you think and stick around for more._


	12. Chapter 12: Youthful Relaxation

_Here's the last chapter of "Anti-Nicktoons Unite!" If you wanna find out what became of the Nicktoons, read this chapter._

 _Enjoy…_

Chapter 12: Youthful Relaxation

After being cured from the anti-fairy water, the Nicktoons went straight to work at fixing all the damaged they did as their anti-selves. It took all afternoon, but Danny managed to capture all the ghosts he released and sent them back into the Ghost Zone, with some help from Sam, Tucker, Dani, and Valerie. It was even easier since most of the ghosts assumed that Danny was still the tyrannical dictator he was earlier. He later returned the Ring of Rage to the Ghost King's realm, and managed to explain to his parents that he had to stop said Ghost King from taking over the town so they wouldn't be suspicious of why he was absent during all the chaos.

Jimmy used the reverse switch on his Neutronic Will-Drainer to return everyone in Retroville back to normal, including Tucker. While Cindy forgave Jimmy for his behavior since it wasn't by his own doing, she did admit she liked his "bad self" a little bit. Of course after returning his mother back to normal, it didn't stop her from grounding Jimmy for trying to take over the world.

Timmy had no trouble wishing away all the stuff that was crowding his neighborhood in Dimmsdale. He was even able to wish that his parents would forget about him trapping them in a snow globe. The best part was afterwards when he gave his fairies some well-deserved rest after putting up with him the whole day.

After freeing Mr. Krabs, SpongeBob explained how he was brainwashed by some "anti-magic fairy water", and thankfully the boss understood and didn't fire SpongeBob, though not without taking the money out of SpongeBob's paycheck for all the krabby patties he forced onto everyone. Despite this, SpongeBob was just as ecstatic as ever to be working at the Krusty Krab and didn't mind that he would be scrubbing the stalls for a year as punishment.

The next day, after getting all their worlds cleaned up, the Nicktoons and friends decided to put on their swimsuits and take a break in a warm relaxing hot tub…that is, the hot tub hidden away in Fairy World.

"…sounds like you got off pretty easy." Jimmy said to Timmy after hearing the aftermath of his tyranny.

Timmy responded, "Not if you count having to go a week without magic."

Sam was sitting next to Danny, who held an arm around her. "I still can't believe you all turned evil."

"Yeah, it was scary." SpongeBob agreed. "It was like whatever popped into my head, I just did it."

"Though I guess it's a good thing you all hated each other." Jeera mentioned.

Danny looked confused by this, "How so?"

Jeera explained, "If you guys had teamed up to take over our worlds, I don't think any of us would have been able to stop you."

"But you did." Jimmy added with a smile. "And we're grateful for that."

"Yeah," Timmy agreed, "If it hadn't been for you guys, we would still be as evil as Foop and the rest of the anti-fairies."

Sandy blushed a bit and responded, "Aww, shucks boys. We never would've succeeded if it hadn't been for Tak."

She pointed to Tak who was sitting in the corner of the hot tub, looking distant from everyone. "You…feeling okay, Tak?" Danny asked, looking concerned by his behavior.

Hanging his head, Tak answered, "Yeah, it's just that…well, the only reason I was able to do anything at all was because I had some magic in me, not because I'm good."

"Are you kidding?" Timmy asked with a cheerful smile, "You risked everything to help us go back to being ourselves."

Jimmy agreed, "If you ask me, only someone with a pure-heart could've done that."

"And believe me," SpongeBob added, "I know pure-hearted when I see it."

Hearing his friends' praise, Tak begins to smile. Jeera states, "They're right, Tak. I don't know anyone else who could've done what you did."

"We did help, you know." Sheen reminded before laying back in the hot tub. "And we got to relax in this sweet hot tub."

Tucker put his hands behind his head and relaxed as well. "And you know what's weird? I actually feel like this hot tub is smoothing my skin."

Cosmo and Wanda sat in the water as the former explain, "Of course. This Fairy World hot tub has enough magic to keep us fairies looking cute and youthful."

Timmy started feeling his arms. "Now that you mention it, my skin does feel baby soft."

Sam was running her hand across Danny's cheeks. "So does yours, Danny."

"What?" Danny asked in shock, feeling his face. "But I could've sworn I was finally growing facial _hair_." He said with his voice suddenly cracking.

Jimmy looked at everyone skeptically, "Guys, if you ask me, you're all just acting ridicuwous."

His eyes widen when he notices his sudden speech impediment, but this did not go unnoticed by Timmy. "Ha!" he laughed and pointed, "You talk funny!" and suddenly stuck a thumb in his mouth.

Sandy looked around and asked, "Is it me or is somethin' strange goin' on here?"

But SpongeBob pushed her away from him. "Eww, Sandy, don't get so close!" he shouted in disgust, "Girls are gross."

Tak had his eyes shut as he relaxed in the hot tub, oblivious to what's going on. Finally, he opened his eyes and asked, "So, what do you guys wanna do after this?"

But his face strains in horror when he sees that he is now alone in the hot tub with toddler versions of Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jeera, Sheen, SpongeBob, and Sandy.

Timmy was crying while Jimmy just stared into space, Danny and Sam pushed each other angrily while Tucker waved his arms in the water, Jeera cries as she splashes around and Sheen drools into the water, SpongeBob laughs and splashes in the water while Sandy crawls out of the water and gnaws on a fountain.

Tak, who did not look any younger, stared dumbfounded. "Uhhh…didn't you say something about this hot tub making you look youthful?"

"Of course." Cosmo contently replied. "I guess it has more of an effect on non-magical creatures."

Wanda glared at him and reprimanded, "And you couldn't have mentioned that if you knew?"

"It's a very relaxing hot tub."

Suddenly, all the Nicktoon babies, including Poof, start crying loudly. Wanda turns to the shaman, who was still relaxing in the tub. "Well, shouldn't you get to work on fixing this?"

"Aww, do I have to?" Tak complained, "I just finished leading a mission." After receiving a glare from both fairies, Tak finally relented, "Fine. But I will need a new team."

"To help you save the day?" Wanda asked with a proud smile.

But Tak answers, "No, to change diapers. I guess I can ask Dani, Keeko, and maybe Cindy."

As he thinks it over, Cosmo reaches inside the water and pulls out what looks like a pair of pink and purple swim trunks that likely belonged to Timmy and Sheen since being babies now meant they could no longer fit in them.

"You better decide fast." Cosmo warned. "It's hard to go on late night swims if the hot tub is dirty."

 **The End**

 _For that conclusion, check out my next fic: "Nicktoons Unite: Babies!" coming never! But I hope you enjoyed this fic and leave a review of what you thought of it. Also, check out my other Nicktoons fics if you're interested._


End file.
